Boy Meets Girl
by HigherSilver
Summary: Boy meets Girl. Jock meets Heiress. Pauper meets Princess. Zack meets London. A tale of many meetings.
1. Prologue

**Oh my goodness, my first ever Zondon story. I know I'VE been reviewing and critiquing you Zondon/Lock guys forever and now I'm actually writing a story. Sorry it's short right now.**

**I do not own the Suite Life concept/characters, and this story is roughly based on a movie**

* * *

_"This is Vicky Parsons, coming to you live, straight out of Boston. We're here, at the first ever press conference with author Zackary Martin. For those of you who've never heard of this new diamond in the rough, we're the ones who keep it in perspective for you. Zackary Martin was, not too long ago, an Average Joe, you might say. A budding writer, completely unheard of. That was until a couple of months ago, when he leapt onto the scene with his book, __Boy Meets Girl__. Never has an unknown author gone from zero to hero so quickly. This heart-wrenching love story keeps you on your toes from start to finish. Soaring to the bestseller list almost instantly, Martin has been praised as the new king of romance, and the new Nicholas Sparks. It's been rumored that __Boy Meets Girl__'s profits may reach the point where they're beating classics, like __The Catcher in The Rye__. In mere moments, Zackary will be taking questions from the press for the first time ever. Wait, wait, I believe, I believe, he's ready."_

_A tall man walks up onto the stage, and silently sits at the white cloth-covered table with a microphone. He is fairly young, only in his twenties, but he walks as though he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. He turns to look at the audience of reporters and fans. He has a full head of dirty blond hair, which is in need of a trim. His chin is unshaven, with a scruffy little beard of the same color. He looks incredibly weary and uncomfortable on stage._

_A dimpled, bald, red-faced, and sweaty little man runs up in front of the stage and yells, "QUIET! Okey-dokey, I'm Percival James, Mr. Martin's manager. He will now take some questions from the press about his book."_

_A hand shoots up. "Mr. Martin…"_

_"Please, call me Zack." He says. A faint mischievous twinkle appears in his weary eyes, but is gone again in a flash._

_"Zack, Vicky Parsons here. How do you feel about your book's tremendous success?"_

_He smiles downwards. "I, I wasn't expecting it. Between you and me, I suck at writing." The crowd begins laughing. "No, seriously, I'm awful."_

_Another hand shoots up. "Well, sir, if you don't mind me being so frank, where, then, did you come up with such a beautiful and touching love story?"_

_"It's not so hard. People go through countless love stories all the time. If they didn't, how else would they have material for all those god-awful chick flicks?"_

_Vicky replies, "Are you saying you're inspired by romantic comedies?"_

_Zack leans forward to the mike, "No, I'm saying I've dated enough chicks to write a romance."_

_Complaints can be heard throughout the audience's women._

_A pretty blonde stands up and says, "I find the term chick-flick insulting to women."_

_"Yeah, yeah," Zack grumbles, "You and my sister-in-law should get together."_

_Now the entire audience of people is muttering. The journalists scribble in their notepads furiously._

_Percival James is sweating more now than ever before. He runs up to Zack. "I thought I told you not to do this!"_

_"And I thought I told you I didn't want to come to this damn thing." Zack replies._

_"Don't you want to get in touch with your readers?" Percival says. "Don't you want to make more money?" He whispers the second part._

_"NO! THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON I WANT TO GET IN TOUCH WITH, AND THIS ISN'T HELPING!" Zack roars, and in his anger, he flips the table._

_The crowd now looks terrified._

_Zack sighs, and runs his hand through his messy hair. "Look, everyone, this book… is my story. Boy Meets Girl is my story. I didn't write it because I love writing, or romance, or money. I wrote this because I know one girl out there loves reading these stupid romance books, in fact, it's the only thing she does read, and she loves anything popular or expensive. I wrote it because I have to get her back. And in case this still isn't working," Zack walks right in front of Vicky's cameraman, grabs her microphone, and says into the camera. "London, it's you."_

* * *

**Please PM me and review. Hugs, Silver**


	2. The First Meeting

The skateboards rushed through the hallway. Long hallways were perfect for racing.

"I'm going to win Zack! Today is my day!"

"In your dreams." smirked Zack, as he zipped past his brother.

The two twelve-year-old boys blew down the line of hotel room doors. At first glance, they were identical. Both were around the same height, which was not very tall. They had their blond hair cut the exact same way. But once you looked a little harder, you could see that they were different.

Cody was the younger twin. A softer, sweeter face. Slightly nerdier in a sweater vest. He skated with a desperation to prove himself, and show what he could do.

Zack was the older twin. A naughty, handsome face. A skater boy wearing lightning on his clothing. He rode with an airiness, a cockiness.

Zack was ready to win this race. Just like how he always won. Even if they were twins, Zack still felt obligated to fulfill what older siblings everywhere had established; the fact that they had to beat their siblings' sorry behinds. And it wasn't like he could lose. Zack was far more athletic and talented than Cody. He knew he would win. He would always win.

And all he had to do to beat his little brother was to touch the wall on the other side of the elevators. He could see it right now. This race was over. He turned his head around and stuck his tongue out at Cody. But Cody wasn't upset by this taunt. In fact, he was pointing at something in front of Zack, desperately. Zack was confused. He turned to face forward, and realized what Cody had been noticing.

A pretty Asian girl was coming out of the elevator. She had short black hair over her rounded face. She was wearing a shiny gold beret, with matching shiny gold pants. She had long dangly gold earrings, and her shirt seemed to be composed of a million little studs in gold, red, and silver. She had shopping bags on both of her elbows. She was looking deep down into a little clutch she had. All in all, she was… a sitting duck.

CRASH! Zack couldn't stop himself in time. The twelve-year-old boy on a skateboard collided with the teenager in front of the elevator. The shopping bags and their contents splattered all over the ground. Zack got up from his awkward position on top of the girl.

"Sorry." He said. "SORRY!" he yelled again. From the second he had smashed into the girl, she hadn't stopped squealing. She was still screaming now, and she looked like she was about to curl into fetal position. It was an annoying sound. Blaring and very unrealistic. Nobody really sounded like that when they screamed, Zack thought.

But then she stopped. She opened one eye, looked around, got up slowly, and started brushing herself off. Then she noticed the scattered clothes everywhere. "My babies!" she said.

Zack and Cody gave each other looks as she began gathering the clothes. But as soon as she picked them up, she dropped them in disgust. "Eww, I can't wear these now!"

"Why?" Zack asked guiltily. "Are they ripped?"

"No, they TOUCHED the FLOOR." She said.

Zack felt irritated. "So you won't wear them because they touched the floor?"

"Obviously."

"That's so stupid. I mean, your shoes are touching the ground right now." Zack said.

The girl stopped dead. She stared down at her sparkly shoes very slowly, in horror. "EWWW!"

The boys just stared at her. "Who are you anyway?" Zack said. He had never seen anyone so dumb.

"Me? I'm London Tipton, heiress and fashionista. I'm rich." She said, and gave a little wave to them.

"Wow, you're London Tipton? Your dad owns this hotel!" Cody said in awe.

"I'm rich."

Zack was tired of this. "Look lady, I'm sorry I crashed into ya. Now we're going to go."

London stopped them. "Wait, what are two little children doing skateboarding in my hotel?"

"First of all, we aren't little children. Second, we live here now."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." He answered.

"Wow, Moseby must not have liked that."

"He does not." Cody said.

"Well, I live here too. In the penthouse." She smiled big at them. "I guess we're neighbors then. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Zack, and this is my brother, Cody."

She leaned close to Zack and said, "You do know he stole your look right?"

"We're twins."

"So you do it on purpose, huh? You guys should be more original." The boys gave her confused looks.

"Well, bye!" she said in a bubbly sweet voice.

"Bye?"

"Oh, and" she turned around, "Zack, if you ever, and I mean ever, run me over like that again, you're going to wish you'd never been born."

* * *

**There you go. I'm thinking the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Tell me what you think.**


	3. The First Goodbye

**Suite Life On Deck Marathon on Disney XD. Booyah! So watch that, and review this please.**

**Love Silver**

* * *

And it was all over. Zack couldn't believe it. There wasn't going to be a next semester on the boat. There wasn't even going to be a boat anymore. They were going to be back in the Tipton in a few hours. And Zack felt… sad.

Sure, high school could kiss his ass, but he couldn't put on his normal happy joker Zack act. He really was going to miss Seven Seas High. He was going to miss traveling around the world with his friends, getting into all kinds of misadventures. Zack wished that he could just go back in time, and then freeze it; so he'd never have to leave the boat, and worry about his future, and Maya would still be his girlfriend.

They had told him he loved Maya. But if he had really been in love with her, wouldn't he have been as torn up as Cody had been when he lost Bailey? He hadn't felt like crying, he felt like it had been a mistake. Zack Martin did not get dumped. And right now he wasn't missing Maya, he just felt… hollow.

People were leaving the ship. Zack supposed he had to leave too. Losing Maya wasn't THAT big of a deal when you put it in perspective. At least he still had his friends.

Zack turned the corner, when he heard… crying. Soft, quiet sobs. Zack listened to where it could be coming from. It must be from the broom closet up ahead because that was the only door before leaving the ship. He walked up to it, and opened the door. Sitting on the floor of the closet was a very beautiful girl, crying her eyes out and her makeup off.

"London?" Zack said. "What's wrong? And why are you still here? I thought you left for Paris."

London slowly lifted her head, then stood up and brushed herself off. She hurriedly wiped her tears off of her face. "I was just leaving."

"London, seriously, why are you crying?" he said, taking her shoulders in his hands.

"I just cry sometimes. I'm a girl. We do that."

Zack gave her a look.

"Ok, honestly, I don't have a reason. I'm just… sad." She said.

"Me too." Zack said. "Is it about graduation?"

"Yes." She whimpered. "I hate that stupid sea school! First it traps me and never lets me go, and then after three years, it throws me out, and dies. And I'm not going to see all you guys anymore!"

"Yes you will London."

"No I won't! Do you know how hard it is to keep up with friends from high school? And that's for a normal person. It's even harder when you're rich!" London began crying again.

Zack sighed, and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, but kept crying. Zack listened to London. After knowing her for six, seven years now, he knew the difference between London's real and fake crying. When London felt like she needed attention, or she wanted to make a spectacle, or she just felt like being obnoxious, she would squeal and scream like how she had when she had met him. But when she was really crying, because of heartbreak, she would weep so softly and sweetly, like she was now.

Zack was one of the few people who really knew London. It took a long time for her to really let people in. He knew the differences between her laughs (one genuine and one evil). He knew that her stupidity would vary based on her mood that day. He knew that she claimed to never wear the same thing twice, but she would sometimes sneak some pieces back into her wardrobe because she loved them.

And he didn't just know things about London; he had shared experiences with her. Sometimes she used him for money, but sometimes he used her for the same thing. London was his go-to-girl for fake girlfriends and accomplices for his schemes. Somehow London and Zack always ended up partners for every project, and somehow they always did better with each other. And London had been his first, and possibly only, wife. After all these years, they were going their separate ways.

"I'm going to miss you Zack."

"Really? Are you sure I'm not Cody?"

She smiled faintly. "No, you're Zack. I can tell."

"Good." He said. He knew London could tell him and Cody apart, and that she was faking when she confused them. Yet, it still bothered him when she called him Cody.

The two of them began walking to the boat's exit. They were nearly off, and about to leave the boat forever.

"I'm worried I'm never going to see you again!" she said.

"Oh, you will London. Life's a lot longer than you think."

And with that they parted ways. After nearly seven years of friendship, they parted ways.


	4. The Second Meeting

**Sorry it took a little while to update. I'm doing my best. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh, look at that blonde over there. Longest legs I've ever seen." Zack commented, as he watched a sexy young lady stroll past him.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you that one: I have a girlfriend, two: listening to your comments disgusts me, and three: YOU have a girlfriend." Cody complained.

"Oh, lighten up, man."

Both the twins were standing inside Logan Airport, ready to say goodbye.

After graduating high school, Zack had gone to a community college in Boston. The biggest surprise was that Cody had not initially gone to college at all. He elected to rest a year, and reapply to Yale. He had, of course, gotten in. The boys were both now in their senior year.

And that was the reason they were both standing in the airport now. Zack was going to a new school, in San Diego, after his girlfriend had recommended that he come study with her.

He had volunteered to drive Zack to the airport, but Cody was a little irritated with Zack right now. The whole reason he was even moving out to California was because of Coraline, and now he was checking out girls in the airport. Cody wasn't surprised though. He couldn't remember the last time Zack had even tried to be in a real relationship. Even way back when Zack had dated Maya Bennett, he still had a hard time resisting pretty girls. Cody knew Coraline wasn't the brightest bulb, but still, she deserved a little respect.

The guys still looked similar; they had their blonde hair short, and they looked slightly older. Other than that, not much had changed.

"Come on Zack, it looks like your flight is leaving soon." Cody said.

"Oh, right." Zack said. He just barely gave Cody a hug, and then rushed towards the gate his flight was leaving from.

He was lucky it wasn't very far, because priority passengers were boarding already. It looked like they were almost done. Zack was thanking the stars that his mom had sprung for giving him a first class ticket. Sure, it had been a little pricey, but, honestly, Carey didn't trust Zack in a cramped airplane seat with no food for five hours. At least first class would distract him.

Zack slowly walked down the aisle, looking for his seat. When he found it, he threw his duffel up into storage, and glanced down at his ticket again. It looked like he had the aisle seat. So who had the window seat?

Zack looked and saw it was already filled. He saw a long wavy sheet of hair, draping over two perfectly French manicured hands, which were furiously texting. He saw long tan smooth legs, with sparkling sandals on their feet. Excellent.

Zack sat down, preparing his pickup lines mentally in his head. This plane won't crash, because I'm sitting next to an angel. They always sit the two hottest passengers next to each. Hi, I'm Zack; the guy you've been looking for. Oh yeah, he was good. He sat down, all ready to begin, when he heard the girl next to him muttering to herself.

"Stupid keyboard; where's the Y?"

Why did that sound so familiar?

"London?" Zack said incredulously.

The girl flipped her hair out of her face, and turned to look at him.

"Oh my god, it is you London!"

London tilted her head and stared at him for a couple of seconds. Then she covered her mouth with her hand and pointed at him.

"Oh, oh, I know you!" She said "You, and your brother. You're Co…"

"Zack." He said flatly.

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't know any Cozacks."

"I'm Zack," he said. "You know me London."

"Yes! Yes I do!" she was raising her voice as realization hit her. "You're Zack! You're poor!"

Now the slightly full plane was looking at them.

"We used to spend all our time in detention together! And I used to help you trick stupid girls by pretending I was your ex!"

"Okay, London, that's enough." Zack said, covering her mouth with his hand. Jeez, now this entire airplane knew a little too much about him.

London stopped talking, and threw her arms around Zack in a hug. He wasn't expecting it, but he let her hug him. He couldn't help noticing how pretty she was. Why had he never asked her out before? Oh, right, because they were friends. Well, he was pretty sure they had downgraded to acquaintances by now.

"So, uh, why did you need to find the 'Y'?" He asked, as she released him.

"What? Oh, because I was texting Daddy about how stupid this plane is, and ugly, and gross, and the flight attendants are unstylish, and this seat is uncomfortable."

Once again, people were staring towards him and London. Sitting with her could be a pain. But these people should mind their own business.

"So why are you even on here?"

She sighed, "Because Daddy says that jet fuel costs money, and that I can't use any of our private jets to fly to California just to go shopping. This is almost as bad as when he cut my allowance down to one pony per week."

"But we're in FIRST CLASS." Zack said.

"Zack, how do you feel when you get a B on a test?"

"Pretty good. I mean I passed and I was above average." He answered, having no idea where this was going.

"Now, you represent yourself. And all these other NORMAL people." She continued, "Now, how does CODY feel when he gets a B on a test?"

Zack laughed. "A B? Cody? He'd probably feel like it was only for losers and that he didn't deserve it. Then he'd probably break down crying."

"And Cody represents me."

"I don't get it."

"You people like your little 'first class'. You think it's above average. Meanwhile, I feel like I don't deserve this hell, and I feel like crying."

Zack would normally be offended, but he found her whole analogy and mindset funny. And the look on her face while she was telling him this, with a frustrated little pout.

"You know London, you're a real snob." He said goodheartedly.

"Well, it's the truth!"

He laughed, "So tell me, what have you been up to since graduation?"

"Moi? Well, for a long time I lived in Paris. It's really amazing there."

Zack frowned, "Are you sure, because all I remember of Paris was that Marcus' identity was stolen, Cody and Bailey both got their hearts broken, and I spent most of my time getting chased by a man named Stephanie."

London gave him a weird look. "Okay, that sounds super bizarre. Anyway, Paris is amazing! The shopping, the food, the music, the romance!"

"Romance, huh? Maybe we should head there now." Zack smirked.

"But we're on a plane to California." London said, looking at him, confused.

Zack smiled at her. London was just too cute sometimes. It wasn't like she was super stupid; she was just innocent and oblivious.

"So what have you been up to?" London asked.

"Me?" Zack said, surprised. Did London even really care? "Umm, school and junk like that." He realized that was pretty boring. But what was he supposed to say?

"Cool." She said sweetly. London reached down into her purse and pulled something out. "What color do you like Zack?" she said, holding a jumble of nail polishes up in front of him.

"Um, I don't know!" He just pointed at some random one.

She packed up the rest of them, and looked at the bottle he had chosen. "Pink Carnation, lovely choice."

"Ok?"

London put down the tray table, and began painting her nails.

"But that's not the one I picked London." Zack said.

"No, this is nail strengthener. Then I'll put the one you picked; two coats, of course. And then top coat."

"So this is gonna be a frickin' long process, isn't it?" Zack complained.

London nodded slowly. She had just finished one nail.

"So you're just going to sit there and paint your nails the whole time? What am I supposed to do?"

"Ooo!" London said, turning towards him. "You wanna do it? Because normally I have my manicurist Pablo do it, and I hate doing it myself."

"No!" Zack said. "You know what, I'll just take a nap." And he turned on his side away from London. "I kind of wanted to talk with you." He quietly grumbled.

Zack looked at the flight attendants walking by, telling people the plane was about to take off. None of them were even cute. So, he gently closed his eyes. I guess I am going to take a nap, he thought. And Zack began to doze.

**X**

"Sir, sir!"

"Huh?" said Zack as he woke up.

"Sir, would you kindly pass me that tray?" said one of the ugly flight attendants.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure." He said, and he handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said in a rude voice, and walked off.

Zack rubbed his sleepy eyes, and looked around the plane. Wait, why was there even a tray in front of him? He hadn't eaten anything. And he was pretty hungry. He turned to look at London.

She was bouncing around in her seat; dancing to whatever song she was listening to on her headphones. Zack couldn't help but think she looked adorable again. London was all the adorableness of a little kid, but with the looks of a supermodel.

He tapped her. She shrugged him off. So he poked her hard. She showed him no notice. So he pulled off her headphones.

"HEY!" said London.

"Sorry." Zack said curtly. "Do you know what time we're getting lunch?"

"Lunch? We already ate lunch."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, sorry. I already ate lunch. You were asleep."

"What!" Zack said. "Why didn't you ask me about lunch?"

"BECAUSE, you were asleep. Duh! I wasn't going to wake you up. I'm not rude like that… all the time." She added the last part a little guiltily.

Zack sighed. So much for a free in-flight meal. He probably wouldn't tell his mom how the trip was.

London looked at Zack's glum face. "Oh, don't worry! I'll just call the lady back over here. And if she's difficult, we can always use a bribe."

"Thanks London." Zack missed having London as a friend. Whatever the problem, three out of four times, London's money could help.

Just then, a flight attendant began making an announcement for the entire plane.

"Hello everyone. I trust we're having a nice flight. The captain has just informed me with some important information."

She now had everyone's, including Zack and London's attention. "What do you think it is? A sweepstakes?" London excitedly whispered.

"Maybe he found a box full of cookies." Zack said, his stomach growling.

"The plane appears to be having some engine problems."

And with that the entire plane began freaking out; screaming, yelling, praying.

"Dear Lord, please ensure that I'll live."

"I'll never see my family again! And I was on my way to a family reunion!"

"WHY!"

"Of all the days to stop carrying a parachute on my back!"

"Mommy, I'm scared. That lady won't stop screaming."

"AAHHH! I told Daddy this was a stupid plane! And now I'm gonna die! And I didn't even get to buy anything!"

"London, calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Zack Martin! IF I'M GONNA GO, I'M TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME!"

The flight attendant sighed to herself, and then blew a loud whistle, abruptly shutting everyone up.

"The plane appears to be having engine problems, so we're going to be landing in Kansas, and then boarding a new craft."

The entire aircraft let out a collective breath. And the plane began its landing.

"See, London. The plane will land in Kansas, we'll get out, and we'll be fine. You need to learn how to stay calm, like me." Zack said proudly.

"Yeah, like you're Mr. Calm." London said. "You got freaked out by seeing twins."

"You and that girl are freaky and unnatural, and she was a thieving slut!" Zack said, remembering the whole London-twin thing. "Umm, by the way… do you have her number?"

London made a disgusted face at him, and then got up to leave.

"Hey, her feelings for me were perfectly legit!" Zack called after her.

**X**

Zack caught up with London at inside the airport where they had landed. She had a disgusted look on her face, like she smelt something bad.

"This place is awful!"

Zack had to admit; the airport was really small and dumpy. But better to be here than on a plane falling out of the sky.

London was not happy though. There was no corner of the entire place she didn't dislike. And it would be several hours before they found a plane, and transferred everyone's luggage, for the continuing flight to California.

"Really really awful!" London said.

"Then why don't we ditch this place?" Zack slyly asked.

"Huh?"

"You have money, and we have time. Let's go somewhere fun. We can take a cab." Zack said.

"Okay!" London eagerly agreed.

They got up and went outside, then called a cab. Zack had to admit; he was having fun with London. He was also very attracted to her.

London looked out the window as they drove along. "This place is so boring! Oh! Wait, stop here!"

The cab turned the way London was pointing. Zack looked to where they were.

"Oh god London. Not a…"

"Mall!" She squealed.

They went into the mall. There were a good number of stores inside, with a fancy fountain and fancy plants in front of the entrance. London looked around excitedly, then dragged Zack in with her to the nearest store.

"Aren't these places a little below you London?" Zack asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's still kind of fun to look. Plus, you can get great deals here. I mean, it's a lot lower in quality, but some 10,000 dollar diamonds look like they're worth more."

"Uggh, why are all girls obsessed with shopping?"

"All girls aren't obsessed with shopping." London said.

"Well, I've dated a lot of girls; trust me they are."

London looked a little annoyed now. "Well, why are all guys disgusting?"

"We are not!"

"Have you looked at your room? And you're just one boy."

"Well, girls never shut up."

"Boys will never accept that they're wrong."

A little crowd was growing around Zack and London's debate by now.

"Well, girls will take forever just to pick things. They'll spend three hours at a paint store choosing between two shades of white." The guys in the crowd murmured in agreement.

"Guys will never change their mind, even if they know their ideas are stupid." The girls eagerly agreed with London. "And girls are much smarter than guys."

Zack chuckled under his breath. "This, coming from you."

"Yes. And guys are lazy. They'll sit there watching TV or something stupid and pointless all day. And guys never care about important things like birthdays. And would it actually kill any of you to leave the seat down?"

London was on a roll. All the women around were cheering for her. Zack was really annoyed. She was going on and on. Everyone liked to defend his or her gender, but seriously? She was still listing things that were stupid about men. How could he shut her up? Suddenly, Zack knew what to do.

He walked up to the rambling London, and kissed her.


	5. The Second Goodbye

The guys in the crowd erupted into cheers as Zack pulled away with a cheeky smile on his face. He was feeling quite pleased with himself. Of course, that wasn't going to last…

She slapped him. Loud, and hard, and fast.

The group of people surrounding them shut up almost instantly, and dispersed quickly. Zack cradled his face and stared at London with a dumbfounded and slightly hurt expression. But London was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"What the hell was that!?" she shouted.

"Umm, umm…" Zack honestly had no response. It's just that catching a pretty girl off guard and kissing her was a Zack Martin kind of thing to do.

Too bad for Zack Martin, because she slapped him again. And before he had a second to react, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stormed off.

**X**

Zack sat, guiltily fiddling his thumbs. His new seat was in the very front of first class, right near the curtain to the pilot. Meanwhile, London was sitting several seats behind him. He wondered if all other people were now in different seats, or if London had just asked to specifically be moved.

He peeked behind him to see her. She was still fuming. Her face was in a nasty scowl, and her now pink nails were scrunched into claws. Zack hurriedly turned around before she noticed him staring at her.

Zack sank deep down into his chair. What was she even so upset about? It wasn't like he had done anything that bad! It was just a kiss! A simple kiss! And she was acting like he had done something awful.

And Zack was a good kisser. He knew that much. Why would this be so upsetting? He hadn't minded. Honestly, he had enjoyed it.

Zack just didn't understand London. He didn't really understand women at all, but he understood London even less. She was just so confusing, and stupid, and maniacal, and devious, and beautiful, and sweet. And nothing about that combination made sense.

He knew he should probably go talk to her, but he couldn't. She would probably bite his head off, and then feed his body to solid gold sharks or something. So he didn't. He just sat in his seat waiting for the blasted plane to just land in San Diego.

He felt like screaming his thanks when the flight attendant announced they were beginning their descent. After resting in his seat for a while, and relaxing, Zack knew he had to go talk to London. What kind of man would wuss out and run after he kissed a girl?

The plane bounced as it hit the runway. After the flight attendants said it was safe to stand, get their stuff, and leave, Zack stood up. He noticed London was already dashing out of the airplane. Zack scrambled to grab his stuff from everywhere, and ran to catch up with her.

"London!" He called. "London!" He called again. Couldn't she hear him?

Evidently she could, because she turned her head to look back, then continued to snootily walk away. Zack ran all the way up to catch her.

"London, wait up!"

"I'm not speaking to you." She said coldly.

"Why? Just because of a little kiss?"

"Yes! Who said that you could kiss me?"

"Umm, well, who would be giving permission for that?"

"Hello? Me!" London said angrily. "You just kissed me! Boom! You do know that could be considered… umm… what's it called?"

"London, ok, I get it." Zack said as she searched for the words. "You're angry. And I'll never do that again, 'kay?"

"Of course not, because it's umm… oh, sexual assault!" She said, snapping her fingers as she finally grasped the term she had been looking for.

Zack paled. "What! Are you gonna like report me or something?"

"Well, I won't. But I should."

"London," Zack said. "Come on, we're friends."

"Friends? We haven't been in contact for years. I would hardly call us friends. In fact, I never want to see you again!"

"London, just…"

"Never!" she said dramatically. "Never again forever for the rest of my life!" And with that she turned and walked out of the airport.

Zack smiled to himself. He had no idea what had just happened, but he knew he would see her again. "Oh, you will London. Life's a lot longer than you think."


	6. The Third Meeting and Goodbye

**An update! I'm glad you guys like the story; everyone seemed eager for another chapter. Please keep reviewing, duckies! Love, Silver**

* * *

London smiled. It was super nice out. She had only been in San Diego a couple of weeks, but she was falling in love with the place. It was gorgeous and sunny, but not too hot. Everywhere you looked, there were fancy flowers and trees that you would never be able to see in Boston.

And the weather was so nice, London refused to stay cooped up in the hotel. So she had donned one of her favorite sundresses, grabbed Ivana, and they were now enjoying a walk around the local park.

Ivana wasn't enjoying it as much as London. She was getting older and lazier. She had stopped, and just sat still, multiple times on the walk already. When that happened, London was forced to tug at the leash and plead with the dog to keep moving. And that was happening right now.

"Ivana, come on!" said London, as she tugged and struggled with her dog's leash. The dog turned her head away from London, and laid down on her stomach.

"Ivana Priscilla Veronica Tipton, don't you give me any of your attitude missy!" London scolded. "It's a beautiful day. If you keep this up, you'll get fat, and then none of your accessories will fit!"

Ivana continued to ignore London. London sighed. "Lazy bones. Come on." She picked the little dog up, and gently put Ivana into her purse. Ivana yawned widely, and shut her eyes. "Aww, my wittle baby. My wittle lazy baby."

London guessed it was time for her to head back to the hotel now. She turned to go when she noticed something. It was a young couple, under one of the big trees in the park. They were kissing, and whispering to each other. London paused to watch their little moment.

The girl was very pretty. She was no London Tipton, but she was still pretty. She had long, loosely curly brownish black hair. Her skin was tan. She was wearing denim shorts and a tank top, and carrying a little handbag.

As for the guy, well, London had to admit, he was pretty hunky. He was tall, and well-built. He had neatly cut dirty blond hair. And his face… wait a minute!

London walked quickly up to the couple, making sure they didn't see her. She shuffled around so she was behind the girl, and so she could get a better view of the guy's face. No. There was no way that was…

Zack was mid-kiss when he saw her. She was wearing a flowery sundress with a pretty big purse. And his eyes grew wide in panic. Shit! London? Here? Now? WHY? No! No no no! If Coraline saw her…

"Zack?" Coraline asked. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing."

"No," she said, "What are you looking at?" She turned away from him, giving London a full view of his face.

"Zack!" said London.

"LONDON?" said Coraline.

Oh no, thought London. Not her. Not the creepy weird girl.

"London! London! Oh my god, I can't believe it's you!" she said excitedly. "It's me! Corrie! Remember, we went to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow together!" She ran up to London, and threw her arms around her.

"Yeah, yeah, hi Tori." London grumbled, as she tried to escape Corrie's grasp. Corrie just held on to her even harder.

Meanwhile, Zack was beyond panicking. London and Coraline were friends? This could not be good for him. He ran up to the girls in an attempt to separate them.

"Ok, umm, yeah, Coraline, I think we have to go now." He said, desperately, tugging on her arm.

"No, wait." Said Corrie. "London, this is my boyfriend, Zack Martin." She lovingly hugged his arm. "And Zack, this is the one, and only, London Tipton!"

"Uh-huh, we've already met." London said dryly.

"Really?" Corrie said, astonished, looking back and forth between the two of them. "When?"

"I used to live in the Boston Tipton." Zack quickly answered. "So did London."

London smiled a falsely sweet smile at Zack. "Aren't you forgetting that we spent 3 wonderful years together on a luxury cruise?"

Corrie turned towards Zack. "Well, we just went to the same school on there; that's it." Zack nervously said.

London was eyeballing Zack and Corrie, with a crafty look in her eyes. "Corrie, how long have you been dating Zack?"

Corrie smiled innocently at her. "Almost a year. Why?"

"Oh, so Zack was your boyfriend when he was flying in to California, wasn't he?" London slyly said.

"Yes." Corrie said, now curious.

"Umm, London, it was FUN catching up and all, but Coraline and I have stuff to do…"

Zack put his arm around Corrie, and tried to turn her around. However, London grabbed Corrie before he could, and dragged her away from him. They rushed behind a tree. Oh no, thought Zack. He could just barely hear what they were saying.

"He kissed me! Right there, when we were in Kansas!"

"What!"

"Yeah, he's a big jerk."

Two furious girls walked out from behind the tree.

Zack put his hands up. "Now ladies…"

Corrie ran up to Zack and stared whacking him with her purse. "You…big…jerk! How…could…you…kiss…another… girl… while… you… were… dating… me!"

"Listen, Coraline, baby…"

Corrie stopped whacking him, and began storming off.

Zack called desperately after her. "Would you just listen to me?" But it was too late, she was gone. Zack turned angrily towards London.

"Well, Ivana, looks like our job here is done." London said to her bag.

"Look what you did!" Zack said, angrily.

"Hey, this whole thing was your fault!" London shrilled. "You kissed me, and she was bound to find out eventually."

"You didn't have to tell her! And I thought you were never going to speak to me again!"

"I'm not!"

"Awesome! Best thing I've heard all week!" Zack yelled. He started angrily walking away, as London marched in the other direction. "Oh, and by the way, thanks!" He yelled sarcastically back to her.

"You're welcome!" she screamed back. And both of them stormed away.

* * *

**They aren't going to be mad at each other forever, I promise. So did you guys like it?**


	7. The Fourth Meeting

**Here's the seventh chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. Even though it wasn't super long, I personally hate when I have to wait on stories, so I'm determined not to do that with mine. It's just, I have to write when the muse strikes, you know? But I guarantee it'll get completed.**

**Love, Silver**

* * *

Zack flipped through the channels on the TV lazily. "Bored, bored, bored!" He remarked. A flustered Carey walked by, carrying a huge laundry basket. "Mom, get out of the way!"

Carey frowned. This had pretty much been the norm since college had ended. Sure Zack had graduated (without faking it), but it wasn't like he had actually grown up. She had pleaded with him multiple times to go job hunting, but his excuse was that he would… after the summer. He spent the daytime lazing around the suite, and the nighttime with trampy dates. Carey was worried about him.

"Zack, if you're so bored, how about you get off your butt, and help me with the laundry. I cannot be late to rehearsal, and I have at least two new songs to learn."

Zack made a face. For weeks now, she had been going on about the wedding that was happening this weekend that she was singing at. It was right in the hotel; Zack didn't know why she was freaking out. But obviously it was a big thing, because everyone had been getting ready around here for days. He had never seen the Tipton so fancy.

"Zack!"

"Uggh." He made a grumbling noise.

"Zack, get up! You're a mess! And would it kill you to get a haircut?"

Zack shook the hair out of his eyes, and ran his hand over the stubble on his chin. His hair was long again, like it had been in middle school, but just a smidge longer. And a lot messier. "This is my Chris Hemsworth look."

Carey groaned. "Ok, Thor. Could you at least help somebody? We're all a mess with this wedding. Go downstairs and help the bell boys move the decorations into the ballroom. Or you could help Chef Paulo with the food."

"But MOM!" He whined.

"Come on, just go. I need to practice these songs. Alone!"

And the grumpy Zack was forced out of the suite.

**X**

Zack left the elevator and stared around the lobby. It really was decorated nicely. Everything had been swapped out into shades of white, silver, and gold. Everything was cleaned to perfection. The whole place seemed to shine.

It made some of the hotel guests, and Zack himself, look too sloppy to be in the Tipton in the first place. But the whole thing was kind of weird. Since when do we decorate the entire hotel for a wedding, thought Zack. Most of the other times, people would just stay in the hotel rooms, and rent out a room for the party or reception. Somebody must be paying top dollar to style the entire hotel.

"Yo, Esteban." Zack said lazily to the manager behind the desk.

"Zack, I have told you many times, now that I'm in charge, I would prefer it if you called me by my professional name: Mr. Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez."

Zack stared deadpan at him. "Yo, Esteban. Do you need help or some junk like that? Nope; cool. I think I'll just be leaving…"

Esteban grabbed the back of Zack's shirt before he could run off. "Actually, Zack, I do have something for you to do."

"Please tell me it involves the words 'Bachelorette' and 'Party'!"

"Not exactly."

**X**

"Stupid… cleaning… hotel… party…stupid…" Zack muttered under his breath, as he pushed the mop around the large Tipton ballroom.

Of all the things for Esteban to make him do! There was a cleaning staff for this kind of crap. This was gross. Zack wasn't sure what the last event was that happened in this ballroom, but he was pretty sure it had included sweat, possibly tears, and more sweat.

Zack dunked the mop back in the bucket. He didn't have to be doing this. He could be upstairs doing nothing. Or he could be on the lookout for his next date. He was only doing this for his mom. And he wasn't sure why. He sure as hell didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Just then, Zack heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He gritted his teeth. "I just mopped this stupid floor, so you better not be making it dirty!" He yelled to whoever was there.

"Ha, I always knew you would end up working for me."

London? Zack turned around as fast as he could. There she was. If anything, London looked twice as beautiful as she had the last time he had seen her. Her hair was perfectly straight, long, black, and shiny. She was wearing a beautiful dress, orange and gold, that was tight on the top, and floating on the bottom. She had on dazzling golden boots, with very high heels. And she had her arms crossed, with a smug look on her face that only London would have.

"No way. London?"

"Why do you look like a caveman?"

"Hey, it's my Chris Hemsworth look! London, what are you doing here?"

"I think a better question would be: why are you cleaning the floors?" She asked.

Zack made a face, and dropped the mop. "Oh, I was helping. See, there's this like ridiculously big wedding happening here soon, and everybody is supposed to help."

London stifled a giggle, "You're helping with the wedding?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, it's very funny. Zack Martin mopping sweat for a fluffy wedding. But you didn't answer my question; why are you here?" Zack realized he sounded a little too excited. But maybe that was because he was. Could London be moving back to the Tipton? He missed the company of all his old friends. He felt like he never saw anyone anymore. And he couldn't help wanting the "prettiest girl in the world" back.

London covered her mouth to keep from giggling again.

"What's so funny London?"

"You're helping out with the wedding, and you're probably even going to it, aren't you?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm going with Mom. Not my favorite thing in the world, but I at least want to support her when she sings."

"Well, Zack, don't you think you should know who the bride is?" She said, as she pointed at herself.

And Zack's mouth dropped open.

* * *

**What's your reaction guys? Please review!**

**P.S. Who doesn't love Chris Hemsworth?**


	8. The Fourth Goodbye

**Were you guys in suspense about what happens next? As promised, this chapter is longer. There's a bunch of page breaks, because I'm too lazy for transition scenes.**

* * *

"But, uh, what?" Zack said, totally confused.

"Ok, I know I'm not always smartical, but I know I invited you." London said.

Zack scratched his head. He never really looked at the mail, but the image of his mom holding a fancy gold envelope, and telling him they were going to a wedding, did seem kind of familiar.

"Oh man, THAT'S why Cody and Bailey are coming this week, isn't it?" Zack realized.

"Duh." London said, rolling her eyes at him.

Zack awkwardly stood there, looking down at the ground. "So…" He felt kind of stupid right now, not to mention he felt like a bad friend.

"Zack, I have, like, a billion, things to be doing right now, so I'll catch up with you later. Ok?" she smiled genuinely at him.

"Yeah, ok."

**X**

"Mom, why didn't you tell me it was London's wedding?"

Carey stared at Zack. They were both in the Tipton lounge, which was full of decorators, and guests. "I thought you knew."

"If I knew, don't you think I would have said something?" Zack grunted.

"I don't know. I don't know how you think, honey. It's time you stop acting so clueless."

Zack frowned. "Now I look like a big jerk, who didn't even know about his friend's wedding."

"Well," said Carey, "Why don't you go and make it up to her, then?"

At that moment, London, and a group of girls, were walking into the lounge. Zack smiled. "London!"

"Hey, Zack." London said. "You already know that Maddie, Bailey, and Addison are flying out here for the wedding. These are some of my other bridesmaids; Tiffany, Portia, and Chelsea." The girls stared very snootily at him.

"Ladies." Zack grinned at them.

"Eeeww." Said Tiffany. "Is he some kind of poor hippie?"

"No, I know him." Said Chelsea. "He used to help you with the web show, right? I think he's named Cody."

"It's Zack! For the love of God, I'm Zack!" He yelled.

"I think he's kind of cute." Said Portia.

"You're officially my favorite." Zack said, sliding over towards her.

"Hey, hey." Said London, clapping her hands to get their attention. "I thought we were going upstairs, girls."

"Wanna come with us?" Portia asked flirtatiously.

"Sure." He smiled.

Carey watched them as they left. Oh Zack, she thought. Then she noticed someone standing over by the lounge entrance.

"Hello," Carey said, "Are you looking for something?"

"No, just looking around." The woman appeared to be Asian, and fairly short, despite her high heels. She was slightly plump, but she was wearing extremely fashionable clothes, and she was very pretty. She looked a lot like London.

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you London's mother?" Carey asked.

"Yes. Amporn Tipton, socialite and conversationalist." She said, flaunting her long, red nails.

"That's a pretty name." said Carey.

"Yes, it's Thai, it means 'gold from the sky'. But my friends call me Amy. And who are you, darling?"

Amy sounded vain, but sweet. "I'm Carey Martin. I'm the lounge singer here at the Tipton."

"Oh, I think I know who you are. London talks about you and your family all the time." Amy said.

"Really?" asked Carey.

"Come, sit with me for a little while."

**X**

"And then after I wrestled with the scorpions, I was finally able to reach the crown. However, finding the answer to the riddle was the real challenge." Zack said.

"Wow." Said the girls, impressed.

Zack and the girls were sitting on fluffy cushions on the floor of London's suite.

"I don't know what he's talking about girls, but it's probably fake." London said, from the couch.

"Hey, all my stories are 100% accurate." Zack said. He looked over at London. "What the hell? Are you reading?" He stood up and looked over her shoulder. "What freaky universe have we entered?"

"Shut up." Said London; "There's nothing wrong with reading. In fact, it was even popular in the 'before TV time period'. I'm bringing it back."

"What are you reading, anyway?" He grabbed the book from her.

"Hey!"

"'A Lifetime of Love'. Gross." Said Zack, dropping it back on the couch.

"It's such a beautiful love story." Said London.

"I repeat," said Zack. "Gross. Why don't you read something more exciting?"

"Are you kidding?" said Chelsea. "London only reads romance novels. And only if they're bestsellers."

"Hey, I'm the best buyer, they're bestsellers, it makes perfect sense." Said London.

"London, who cares about books? You're living your own love story." Said Portia.

London blushed. Zack stared at her. Right, he thought, her wedding.

"In fact, why don't we see if the groom is here yet!" said Tiffany.

"Guys…" said London, as they grabbed her hands, and pulled her up.

"No, let's go." Zack said. He was really curious about who London was marrying, but he didn't want to ask her. It had probably been written on the invitation.

**X**

The elevator opened up to the lobby, and they all got out. "For all we know, he might not even be here." London complained. But the lobby was full of new arrivals.

"London!" they heard a squeal of delight.

"MADDIE!" London shrieked, as she ran to hug her best friend. "You're here!"

"I know, I can't believe it! And I can't believe I'm your maid of honor! That dress is the nicest thing I've ever seen!" Maddie said.

"Well, duh. It probably costs more than everyone in your family's houses combined." Said London.

"Uggh, Maddie." Said Chelsea quietly. Zack turned to look at her, Tiffany, and Portia. He could tell by the look on their faces; they were jealous of Maddie. No doubt, they each wanted to be London Tipton's maid of honor.

"Zack, is that you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Maddie."

"Well, don't just stand there!" she gestured towards herself. "Come give me a hug!"

Zack stepped forward and hugged Maddie. Obviously, Maddie didn't notice, but Zack felt awkward. It wasn't her fault; Zack knew that they would always just be friends, and that was fine. It was just; he was so clueless right now. Everyone had known about the wedding except him.

"And London," Maddie said, turning towards her, "I think your man is here."

"London?"

"Todd!" London rushed up to the man standing at the door. "You're here!" Todd wrapped his arms around London, and they passionately kissed. Zack wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt really sick.

**X**

"Who would have guessed we would have so much in common?" said Amy.

"I know." Said Carey.

Both ladies had learned that they loved music and dessert. They both hated running after their kids and exercising. And they were both single.

"At least you and Kurt parted ways as friends." Said Amy.

"Well, I guess so. We really only did it for the boys." Said Carey.

"You know, Carey, you're an inspiration. Following your dreams as a singer, and raising two boys as a single mom." Amy sighed. "I was an awful mother. I didn't even want a child. I spent all my time fighting with Wilfred, and dumping London off with nannies. I just wanted to escape from my family; my mother, my ex-husband, my daughter. But now I know I was wrong to do that to them. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to London."

Carey smiled at her. "You are inspirational too. You're going to make amends, and you realized you were wrong. And you're taking responsibility for whatever wrong you did. Kurt hasn't done that yet."

**X**

"We're here!" shouted Bailey.

"And we brought Woody and Addison." Said Cody.

Everyone jumped up and ran to the door. "Woodchuck, Broseph!" exclaimed Zack.

"Yay, this is so great!" squealed London.

"Hi, you must be Todd!" Bailey said, rushing forward to meet him.

"And you're Bailey, right?" Todd said.

Bailey did her signature giggle. "Did London talk a lot about me?" she asked.

"No, only about how hideous your clothes were." He said as Bailey frowned at London.

"So, London tells me you're a dentist, Todd. See, I've been having a lot of sensitivity in my gums lately…" Cody began.

"Do know if the buffet is still open?" Woody asked, stomach growling.

"Ohmigosh, this is like the nicest hotel I've ever been in, not like I stay in a lot of hotels, but this is super nice, in fact, I like all the Tiptons, not to say the St. Marks are bad Todd, because I stayed at this awesome one once, I mean they put the best candy under the pillow, I go in the room and it's like BOOM candy!" Addison began rambling.

"Guys, why don't you go check in or something." London growled.

"Why did you send them away?" Todd asked her, as they all left.

"They're so embarrassing."

"I liked them. I like all your friends." He replied.

"Aww." She kissed Todd on the cheek.

Zack had been standing there, watching them. He went over to Maddie, but he couldn't help turning back to check on London as he walked. "Maddie," he asked her, "How did, umm, this," he gestured towards London and Todd, who were now Eskimo kissing, "even happen?"

Maddie tilted her head at him. "You mean London and Todd? Oh, it was adorable. London and Todd fell for each other when she was maybe 15, 16, but he's the son of Mr. Tipton's archenemy. So Mr. St. Mark sent him away to dental school, because Todd really wanted to be a dentist, rather than have him be with London. But he promised her he'd wait for her. And now they're together. Somehow St. Mark and Tipton reached an agreement." Maddie sighed. "They're the real Romeo and Juliet, but they get a happy ending."

Zack half-smiled. London Tipton really did get everything she wanted. Now she was getting the perfect fairytale ending.

London ran over to them. "Maddie, come on, I need you and the girls to try on the dresses together. And I need to find a style to make your hair less hideous." Maddie groaned as London dragged her towards the elevator.

"See you guys at the wedding, I guess." He yelled after them.

Zack turned to see Todd walking towards him. "You're Zack, right?"

"Yes." He said suspiciously.

"Chill, man. I'm Todd. It's nice to meet the famous Zack Martin. London talks about you all the time."

"She does?" Zack said.

"Yeah. I can tell you're pretty close." Todd said.

"Yeah, somewhere along the lines, despite that mess of bridesmaids, London became my closest girl friend." Zack said fondly.

"Yeah, I heard you're kind of a player." Said Todd.

"Who? Me?"

Todd laughed. "You can relax. We've all been there. You, you're lucky. A million girls out there for you. Me, I'm stuck with one forever." He patted Zack on the arm. "Maybe you won't get it now, but it's actually worth it."

Zack smiled at him. "You're a pretty cool dude, Todd."

"So I'll see you at the wedding. But promise me you won't suddenly come to the realization you're in love with London, or something."

"No worries." Chuckled Zack.

They began to walk off in separate directions, when Todd called back to Zack, "You're gonna find your own London someday."

Zack laughed, "Sure."

**X**

"Bye guys!"

The massive group of London and Todd's friends and family stood waving to them as they got on the private plane to their honeymoon.

"They grow up so fast." Whimpered Mr. Moseby, as he burst into tears.

"And the fairytale continues. A perfect wedding and a perfect honeymoon." Sighed Maddie. The group began to disperse.

"Wait, I'm here, I'm here!"

"Late again, Zack." Cody said. "Well, they're already on the plane."

"Hey!" Zack called out, waving crazily, as the plane began to move. He saw London's head in the window, and she noticed him. A big smile came to her face, and she blew him a kiss.

Zack smiled. "Bye, London." He said quietly, as the plane took off.

* * *

**The End. Well, London is married to a loving husband now. It has to be the end, right? WRONG! *dramatic music***

**I'm thinking there'll be at least one update a week. If I fail, I'm giving you permission to scold me. Sidenote: I just watched Men In Black 3 for the first time. EPICNESS.**

**Love, Silver**


	9. The Fifth Meeting

**Hey guys! Any good news with you all? I need some good news. I actually live in Massachusetts (the fictional Suite Life characters do as well) so we're all shaken about the bombings. Government is trying to get to the bottom of this, which they may or may not do. Who knows? Just relax, pray for those in need, and review please.**

**Peace and Love, Silver**

* * *

Zack looked around the airport, stretching his arms out as far as he could. There couldn't be anything more uncomfortable than a flight across an ocean. He hiked his duffel up higher on his arm, and tugged his suitcase. The sooner he got out of here, the better.

Zack wasn't quite the scruffy youth anymore. His hair was back to its neat cut, and his face was clean-shaven. He had worn considerably nicer clothes for the flight, for some reason. His beige long-sleeved shirt and jeans had been comfortable enough for the flight overseas. And good thing he had a coat, because it was freezing here.

Zack glanced at his watch. He figured Dad would be late. Great. Here he was stuck in an airport where he didn't even speak the language, waiting for him. He figured he might as well start looking for him. There wasn't anything else to do; he had gone through everything, he had all his stuff. Zack lifted his head to listen to piano music drifting through the airport. Zack half-smiled. Dad.

Zack had really been excited for this trip. He was going to be here for a while, just him and Dad. It was something he had always wanted, but Mom and Cody had always been in the way. It wasn't like Carey had been happy about Zack going to Europe to stay with Kurt, but she couldn't say no. Zack was an adult now, even if he didn't act like one.

Zack entered an airport lounge and saw Kurt Martin, jamming away on the piano. He finished his song, and the audience clapped.

"Thank you, thank you." He gave a little bow.

"Whoo, yeah Dad!" Zack said, while clapping.

"Ladies and gentleman, my son, Zack." Zack gave his own little bow. After the crowd dispersed, Kurt turned to Zack. "Let's go home."

Once they were in the car, Kurt turned to Zack again. "So, how was your flight?"

"Painful. I felt so claustrophobic. I can't believe you stuck me on a plane for seven hours. And the guy behind me was snoring so loudly." Zack complained. "Why are you even here, Dad?"

"Come on, Zacky, this place is amazing. There's no place better for a musician."

"Paris, Dad, really? What are you running from?"

"Your mother." Kurt said, while chuckling.

"Ha ha." Zack said.

Kurt kept his eyes on the road, away from Zack. "So, um, how are Cody and the little missus?"

"They're fine. As smart and irritating as always." Zack said.

"And the hotel, Mr. Moseby, your friends?"

"All good." Zack turned to face his window. "Your wife is fine, Dad."

"Did I ask how she was?" Kurt said.

"Not in so many words."

**X**

Zack opened the window of his room. Wow, what a view! He could see all of Paris, and its lights just starting to flicker on. Zack smiled. Maybe there was something magical about Paris after all. Zack flipped open to a blank page of his notebook. His pencil was about to hit the paper when he heard the door open.

"You all settled in, Zack?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. This place is awesome." He said happily.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked him curiously.

Zack hurriedly tried to hide the notebook. "Nothing."

"Are you writing something?"

Zack shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. In college, one of my professors said I should put all my wacky ideas on paper, and then maybe they would be worth something."

"So why is it blank?" Kurt asked, peering around at the page.

"I guess I'm not so wacky on my own." Zack responded.

"Why don't you check out the neighborhood, Zack?" Kurt said. He noticed Zack seemed kind of low. "You can't be tired yet, Paris is ahead of Boston, time wise. I'll order some dinner."

Zack shrugged again. "Okay." He grabbed his coat and left his dad's loft.

Zack left the building and looked around. It was starting to get dark. There were some people walking around, cars going back and forth on the road. In some ways, it was a little like Boston. He strolled down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. It was pretty chilly.

He saw a bus stop bench coming up, and he sat down. Zack gazed up at the sky. It was purple, in a stage between day and night. He wondered if he would be able to see any stars here. Romantically, yes. Realistically, no.

Zack turned his head to the side to see that a woman had joined him on the bench. He wasn't really in the mood to ask a girl out right now, but he looked at her anyway. She was wearing all black; black simple shoes, black tights, a long black skirt, and a black wool turtleneck. The one splash of color she had was a plum-colored scarf around her neck. She was looking away from him, but even her hair was black and shiny.

Zack shrugged. Not super interesting. He went back to looking around, when he heard her just gently move, and he turned to face her again. He saw her face this time.

"London." He felt her name roll off his lips. She glanced at him. "London!" He said again, eagerly. Zack wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He soon noticed she wasn't hugging him back.

Zack pulled away from her, his hands still on her shoulders. Was this some random French person he was hugging? He looked at her face. She had little to no makeup on, and her face seemed very weary, and somehow more mature than he remembered, but that was most definitely London Tipton's still beautiful face.

"Hi Zack." She said quietly, a miniscule smile on her face.

"London!" He said again, excitedly. He hugged her again. "Why didn't you ever try to get back in touch? Or come back to Boston?"

"Well, you know," she shrugged. "I did tell you I loved Paris."

Zack hurriedly nodded. "Right, right. So do you live here in the Tipton? Because I'm here visiting with my dad for a while. Come on, let's go get a coffee or something." He stood up and offered his hand.

London peered down the street at the bus that was just arriving. "Um, I would love to, but my bus is here." She said, standing up herself.

"Bus? Since when do you take the bus?" Zack said puzzled. "Come on, I haven't seen you in so long! Nobody has!"

London bit her lip, and then reached into her bag for a piece of paper and a pen. "Here, this is my address. If you can't find it, try looking it up on your phone or something. Come by sometime."

Zack shrugged, and took the paper. "Ok. I definitely will."

London gave him a soft smile, and stepped onto the bus.

"Hey, London," Zack said. "Say hi to Todd for me."

"Todd is no longer part of my life." London said coldly, as the bus doors shut.

The bus sped off, leaving a dumbfounded Zack behind.

* * *

**More suspense! What do you think is going on?**


	10. The Fifth Goodbye

**If you'll notice, this chapter is significantly longer than usual. It was a bit of a struggle to write, but I think all the following chapters are going to be like this. Let's see, I had you hanging off a cliff, didn't I?**

* * *

Slightly confused. That could describe Zack right now. No, actually, slightly confused was how Zack had felt when his longtime friend London disappeared and suddenly reappeared before his eyes at the exact time when he was visiting Paris. Confused was how he had felt when she had basically ignored him except for giving him her address. Very confused was how he had felt when he saw Daddy's little rich girl riding the public bus dressed in plain, colorless, average clothing, with little makeup and nothing sparkly in sight. And extremely confused was how he had felt when she had coldly remarked that Todd was no longer part of her life.

So Zack knew he had to get to London's as soon as possible. He was following her directions to the best of his ability, but he only knew a miniscule handout's worth of French, and these signs were giving him a killer headache.

He kept looking up at every turn, but there was no Tipton hotel in sight. No mansion or villa, or even a nice skyscraper that could possibly hold London's penthouse. In fact, he was wandering around the area of Paris that seemed far more suburban than anything else. Lines of sweet little homes, stuck together like condominiums, that all had a dainty and old feel to them. These kinds of houses were in all old cities; Washington, D.C., and Boston, to name a few.

Zack figured it was time for him to give up. He must have walked straight past London's hotel, and not noticed. And it was freezing. Maybe he could ask somebody? Zack listened around to the people walking by, hoping to catch some English. He soon heard some from two tall older men talking to each other. They both had heavy French accents, but they were speaking in English.

"Excuse me, I mean, excusez-moi, I mean, hey, do you speak English?" Zack called, rushing up to the two gentlemen.

"Yes." The first said.

"Oh, thank god. See, I'm looking for this address…" Zack said, holding out the slightly crushed paper London had given him.

The two men sneered at him. One said, "Monsieur, zee house you are looking for is..." He extended his long bony finger, "…right there."

He was pointing at one of the houses. It was brown brick, with ivy that would probably look a lot better if it wasn't winter. Well, it looked like he hadn't been lost after all. Zack was puzzled. That couldn't possibly be London's house. London Tipton's?

"Um, merci." He said to the men, as he headed towards the house.

Zack hesitantly rapped his knuckles against the door. The door opened up to just a sliver. Zack couldn't see who had opened it; they hadn't even undone the chain lock. "Is, um, London, home?"

"Who's asking?" a curious voice answered. It wasn't London's but it was a lady's.

"Um, it's Zack. Zack Martin. You see, I ran into London earlier, and she said I should stop by, but if this is a bad time…" Zack stopped speaking as the door opened all the way. A small pretty older Asian woman was squinting at him.

"Who are you again?" She asked.

"Zack Martin." He replied.

She tilted her head. "Are you one of those twins that London loved so much? Carey's boys?"

Zack quickly nodded. "That's me. Are you London's mom?" He had never met her before, but there were enough similarities between the two that he realized this was London's mother. "And, can I come in?"

He watched her face slowly turn into a warm smile. "Of course, come in. I'm Amy Tipton. It's freezing out there, isn't it? I'll get you some tea!"

Zack followed her into the house. He looked around. Despite the fact that the ceiling was a little low, the inside of the home was nice. All the furniture was high-class and modern. It definitely looked expensive, but not the ridiculously expensive "London" style he was used to. Nothing was pink or purple or fluffy or sparkly the way she had always done her suite and her cabin. It was mostly brown and black and smooth. Maybe she had only London-ified her bedroom.

"Here you go, darling!" Amy came rushing in with two cups of tea. "It's hot hot hot!"

Zack noticed she seemed especially eager to see him. "So, you know my mom?" He asked, while blowing on his cup.

"Yes, oh what a sweetheart she is! We had a lot in common personality-wise. And she went through the same thing I did, a messy divorce, and now, being a single parent."

"So, London does live here with you then?"

"Of course she does! Why else would she have given you this address?" said Amy. She wasn't grasping the fact that Zack knew absolutely nothing that had happened to London for a while now.

"Where did you meet my mom?" Zack asked.

"Oh, at the wedding." She replied. That triggered something in Zack's memory!

"Ms. Tipton, where's Todd?"

Amy's eyes turned cloudy. She turned away from Zack to gaze out the window. "London really didn't tell you anything, did she?"

Zack gulped. "Where's Todd? What happened?"

Amy sighed. "Life can seem so cruel sometimes. What wrong did Todd and London ever do? The only crime they ever committed was falling in love." She put down her cup, and began telling Zack the story. "It was just another ordinary day. Todd was just driving to his office, like always. Some teenagers jumped a red light, just for the fun of it. Neither party saw it coming. And in that moment, London's life changed forever."

Zack could only listen in shock. Todd was… dead?

Amy continued. "And it was far from over." She scowled bitterly. "Wilfred was ecstatic though. He thought that maybe he could acquire St. Mark's wealth because of Todd's will through London. St. Mark and Wilfred began this awful lawsuit. And, London, my poor baby, didn't even have a time to mourn before she was dragged into court." Amy was crying now. Zack felt like crying too. "London finally put her foot down, and told him off. And, and… he disowned her. Wrote her out of every will and testament. Destroyed every Tipton product she had ever helped with. And every part of London's life was shattered." Amy blew her nose loudly. "The Mosebys offered to let her stay with them, but I knew I couldn't sit back any longer. I immediately took London in. But I didn't even have a job; I just lived off of alimony checks. I could hardly offer London the luxury she was used to. But she came anyway. I finally had time with my only child." Amy took a sip of tea to soothe her. "But, she's really not the same girl. London used to demand attention and have all eyes on her the moment she stepped through the doorway. Now, there are times when she's so quiet, I don't even realize we're in the same room." Amy took a heavy breath.

Zack was horror-struck. Oh, London! His sweet and showy London had been destroyed by a tragic death and the corruption of her own family. "Ms. Tipton, where is London now?"

She smiled the faintest of smiles. "Well, once we moved to Paris, London decided she didn't want to live off anyone anymore. She runs a boutique a few blocks down the street."

Zack took a big breath. "I might need directions."

**X**

London locked the door to her store, and turned to walk home. But instead of leaving, she was stopped by a young blond man.

"Zack!" she gasped. "What, what are you doing here?"

"I talked to your mom." He said calmly.

"Oh." London replied.

"Walk with me?" He asked.

She just nodded her head and fell into step with him. She's so quiet, Zack thought. He knew he should say something to make her feel better, but he wasn't sure what to say.

"London," He began, "Sometimes, in life…" Nope, not good. "London, we all…" No. "Life can seem…" Wrong. "Everybody… you're really tough… I believe… I know…um…"

Zack stopped his punctuated sentences, as they both reached the brown brick house. "Oh, look. You're home. And you can't even comment on how interesting our conversation was." He joked.

"Zack." London said turning to him.

"London, I just wanna…" He began again, but was stopped by London kissing his cheek. He gently touched the spot where she had kissed him. He felt himself blushing a little, and he smiled.

"Thank you." She said, smiling softly back at him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For what you've been trying to say." She said, as she went inside.

**X**

"Dad, I can't stand it!" Zack said, while pacing the floor of his father's loft.

"Zack, it's not like you could've done anything." Kurt said from the couch.

"Yeah, I know!" Zack exclaimed. "But, I just want to make her feel better. How could this have happened to my poor sweet London?" Zack cried out, as he sat down on a leather chair and buried his face in his hands.

"Your London?" Kurt glanced at Zack, whose hands still covered his face. "Zack, the most you can do for her is just… try to be a good friend."

"How on Earth will that help?" Zack said.

"If there's anything that girl needs, it's a friend. You need to be uplifting. Maybe your friendship will help bring her back to normal."

Zack shrugged. "I guess I could give it a shot."

The next day, Zack headed back to London's boutique, but only after stopping to get them both some lunch.

"Ding-a-ling!" He shouted, as he entered the store. "It's Zack!"

London was at the register, straightening up. She was wearing a simple black dress with her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. "Zack, what are you doing here?"

"Well, since you don't seem to want to meet me for lunch, I'm bringing lunch to you!"

"Zack…"

He put the brown paper bags down on a small table London had near the register and the window. "It's Chinese. For the record, do you know how hard it is for an English speaker to order Chinese in France?"

"Zack…"

"I'll answer for you: very." He opened the bags and started dishing out the food. "I hope they have fortune cookies."

"Zack, what are you doing?" London asked, sounding tired.

He shrugged. "We're having lunch."

"Zack," London said, angry. "This is exactly why I couldn't stay at home, or with Moseby, or any of you guys! I'm not a baby! I can handle myself! I don't want your pi-"

Zack was ignoring her. "Oh, and here's your half of the bill." He said, handing it to her.

"-ty?" London finished, surprised. "My half of the bill?" She repeated. Ever since Todd's death, no one had let London pay for anything if they could help it.

Zack half-smiled at her. "What? You think I was going to pay for your food? Hey, you have a job, I don't. Come on, before it gets cold."

London smiled genuinely as she pulled up a chair across from him. "Zack…"

"Hey, if you don't start eating soon, that egg roll is going to end up in my mouth." He smiled back at her.

So London began eating. Suddenly, the door opened, and two young women, presumably tourists came in.

"Oh, we're sorry!" One said, in an Australian accent. "We didn't realize it was your lunch break."

London sighed, and put down her chopsticks. Customers always come at the wrong time, she thought. But then she noticed Zack across from her. He was chewing his last bite of food quickly, and he was standing up.

"Oh no, it's fine." He said, as he swallowed. "So what were you ladies interested in?"

"Zack…" London began yet again. He motioned for her to stay.

"I don't know." One of them said. "Shoes?"

"Ah, shoes." Zack nodded his head quickly. "We have a fabulous shoe selection here. London has impeccable taste. I'm sure you'll be impressed." And he began guiding the women to the shoe section of the store. Right before he was out of her view, Zack flashed London an A-Okay with his hand, and winked.

London sighed and smiled. Maybe trusting Zack with her customers wasn't the greatest idea, but it was so sweet of him to let her take a break and eat. Zack. The boy would always have that upbeat energy. Something London had been missing for a while now.

**X**

"Zack!" Kurt called. He peered into Zack's room. Zack was laying on his back, with a goofy smile on his face, clearly texting someone on his phone. "What are you doing? You look like a teenage girl."

Zack shot up. "Sorry, Dad," he said in an embarrassed voice. "I was just texting London."

Kurt made a pouty face. "London, London, London! That's all you even care about! You've been spending all your time with her!" He complained.

It was true. Zack hadn't realized it, but it was true. He hadn't looked at the Parisian sights, the Parisian girls, or his not-so-Parisian father this whole trip. He had been spending every day with London. One afternoon, they had gone to the park, and he had tried to count every single pigeon he saw, while London laughed at him. Another day, London had taken him to her favorite café, and they had some fancy French lattes. And another, they had gone down by the water where restless artists painted. Zack had purposely sneezed his coffee onto some guy's canvas to make London laugh. Sure, he had to buy it, but it was absolutely worth it. Yesterday, Zack and London had spent their whole time trying on berets and making funny faces in the boutique. And just now, Zack had been texting her.

Zack was actually thrilled. He was beginning to see bits and pieces of the old London coming through. But that wasn't enough. He was running out of time in Paris. And clearly his Dad was upset with him.

"I thought you came to Paris to see me." Kurt pouted.

"Dad, I did." Zack said.

"No, no, you continue to text your little girlfriend." Kurt said in a melodramatic voice. "Your old dad won't bother you anymore!"

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend. As if London and I could ever be more than friends. Ha!" Zack joked. "And don't be upset, dear old daddy. London's coming over for dinner, tonight."

"Really?" Kurt said, interested. "I don't even know her. Will I like her?"

"I don't see how anyone could not like her! She always manages to put on a brave face, for as long as I've known her, despite all the crap she's been through. She's got a great sense of humor. Her laugh, it's like music; glittering, tinkering music! I pride myself on being the master at getting her to laugh. And even without all the fancy clothes, she's still the most beautiful girl in the whole world! I mean, have you seen her? She's so…"

Zack was still going on about London, as Kurt watched him. There was just something about him when he talked about her. Zack seemed to light up at the mere mention of London. Did his son really only want to be her friend?

**X**

"London!" Zack's head shot up as he heard their doorbell ring. "Dad! Go get dressed!"

"Son, I am dressed."

Zack looked him up and down. "That's what you're wearing? London's going to hate it, and by default, hate you! And where's dinner?"

"It's almost done." Kurt replied.

"But what if she doesn't like it? Oh man, I should have asked her what she wanted!" Zack screeched.

"Son, just take a breath and relax. She's your friend. You don't need to be perfect."

Zack sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just want to do something nice for her, you know?"

"I know. And Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"The door." Kurt pointed towards it.

"AAHH, right!" Zack zipped over and opened the door. "Hey, London."

"Hi, Zack." She said sweetly, as she walked inside, looking around.

This was the first time since he got here that Zack had seen London dress up a little. Her hair was curled in nice tight black loops. She was wearing a soft gray sweater with little black flowers sewn on the top, a simple black skirt, and some surprisingly sexy black high heels.

"Hello, Mr. Martin." She said to Kurt.

"Why hello to you, Miss London Tipton. Now that we have the formal introductions out-of-the-way, please call me Kurt." He said to her, smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Yeah, London, dinner isn't ready yet." Zack said nervously.

"That's okay." She shrugged. "Do you guys mind if I look around?"

"No, go ahead." The guys said.

London walked around the loft, and tentatively made her way upstairs. She paused to peek in each room. She could easily tell the messy one was Zack's. She stopped a little longer in what she assumed was Kurt's room. Her eyes floated to one picture on the night table. A happy pair of newlyweds; Kurt beaming with his arms around a blonde Carey, in a long white gown. London sighed.

"Pretty picture, isn't it?"

London jumped at the sound of Kurt's voice behind her. "I'm sorry, I was just…"

"It's fine." Kurt said. He stood next to her and stared at the picture too.

"Mr. Martin," London said, eyes flitting from him to the picture, "What ever happened between you and Carey? You always seem to get along."

Kurt sighed. "It's really my fault. I was always a wild, free wielding spirit. I did whatever I wanted on my own terms. And I didn't want to change for anybody, especially not a girl. Carey understood though. She felt the same way. We were the perfect duo. But, you know all about marriage," London nodded her head. "It's about give and take. And once we were stuck together legally, those little things we wanted to change about each other grew into big monsters. We fought a lot. The boys being born helped, but suddenly Carey turned into Mrs. Responsible, and I didn't want to step up and help her. We kept fighting, and finally I decided I couldn't handle marriage anymore." Kurt turned the photo so that it no longer faced him. "Cody took it really hard. I feel like he still hopes we'll fix all our problems. As for Zack, I don't even think it affected him."

"Oh, it affected him." London said. "Just because you have an 'every-man for themselves' exterior, doesn't mean your parents splitting up doesn't hurt. At least, it didn't with me."

"You're probably right, London. I know, if I could do it all again, I would have done it different. But then again, who knows? I don't even know why I'm telling you all this."

"Yeah. You never told me." Zack said.

London and Kurt flipped around to see Zack behind them. "Time for dinner." He said quietly.

Kurt walked out of the room silently, and London hurried after him, when Zack caught her arm. "Zack, I'm sorry if that was tough, or awkward, or…"

"Thank you." He said. "I, I could never bring myself to talk about the divorce with my dad. But you did. And you were right about me. Being affected. I guess it's important to have someone to relate to, huh?"

"Yeah." She slid her hand into his. "Come on. Time for dinner."

**X**

I'm leaving, thought Zack. I'm leaving Paris. And I'm actually sad.

He was standing right in front of the airport, all ready to go back to Boston. And two very important people had come to say goodbye to him.

"And you have everything?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes, Dad."

"Ok." Kurt looked to both sides. "Now quick, give me a hug before someone sees."

Zack laughed and hugged his dad. "Love you too, Dad. I'll call you when we land, ok?" Kurt nodded.

Zack turned towards the other person, London. She was sniffling.

"I think I'm actually going to miss you Zack." She said.

"Of course you are! I mean, look at me!" Zack flashed a smile.

London whacked his arm, but he could see a smile forming. "You're a jerk."

"Promise me you'll visit Boston." Zack said.

"Maybe."

"No," He grasped onto her shoulders. "You have to promise me, and then follow through. Don't go jumping off the grid and leaving my life ever again. Look me in the eyes and promise you're going to visit me."

London's eyes met his. "I promise. Maybe in a month or so?"

"Good." He pulled London into a warm hug. He didn't want to let go of her. Somehow, this felt right. And he didn't want London to ever vanish again.

"Um, Zack? Tick-tock." Kurt said.

"Sorry! Bye Dad, bye London! Say goodbye to your mom for me!"

"Just go, stupid!" London said, smiling.

"Ok, bye." Zack hustled to the airport doors. "U...S…A! U…S…A!" He chanted.

"What a goof." Said Kurt, as he and London began walking away together.

"Yeah." London said quietly, the smile still on her face.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too much for one chapter. Tell all your thoughts in a review.**

**Love, Silver**


	11. The Last Meeting

**Here you guys go, after a decent amount of waiting. Nice and long again. Enjoy.**

* * *

"There they are!" Zack called out, his face breaking into a huge smile as he saw two women walking through the doors of Logan Airport.

"LONDON!"

London barely had time to register as mob of people rushed towards her. She grabbed her suitcase, brushed her long and currently curly locks to the side, and ran towards the swarm, smiling. "Hi everybody!"

They all surrounded her before she even knew who was there. "Guys, guys, one at a time, you're killing her!" Zack said, laughing.

"Zack!" squealed Amy, as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Wow, I can't believe all of you wanted to come pick us up from the airport." London said, looking around at the massive group of people. Moseby, Queen Tut, or should she say Mrs. Moseby, Carey, Cody, Bailey, Woody, Addison, and Maddie. London suddenly had this warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach. They all care about me, she thought.

"Are you kidding me?" Zack said, as he escaped Amy's hug. "I had to rent a frickin' van! And I had to say no to letting a bunch of other people from the hotel come because there would be no room for you or your mom."

"Was everything fine?" Moseby asked nervously, looking around London. "With your mothe- I mean, moving, and the flight, and all?" Clearly, he had been worried about London, and about her living under Amy's care, though he didn't want to seem like he was butting in.

"I was fine." London said quickly, before her mother could hear. "Trust me."

"You're back with your girls!" Bailey said excitedly.

"Promise me you'll never say that again." London said, though she was smiling.

"Don't forget about your boys. We'll take those." Cody said, as he grabbed Amy's suitcases. "Woody, you take London's."

"But…" Woody complained.

"Woody, stop being a doofus and take her bags!"

"Hurtful."

Carey gave London a hug. "It's so nice to have you back London."

"Thanks, Carey." London said, smiling at her.

"Carey, I have some stuff for you from Paris!" Amy said. They both rushed off towards the van.

"Well, girlies," Maddie said to Addison and Bailey, "We better get in the car."

"You're right. I do not want to get stuck sitting next to Woody and his gas attacks again." Said Bailey.

"In his defense, the road food we got was bound to cause it. In fact, even I felt a little bit on the queasy side, even though I didn't have the same thing, which may or may not have been better…" Maddie and Bailey grabbed Addison and headed towards the van.

London found herself just giggling at the overall scene. The whole gang kind of did that to you, no matter whom you were. She turned towards Zack. "Are you coming?"

He loudly cleared his throat. "I think you're forgetting something."

London's eyes opened wide. "Oh no! Did I forget my stuff on the plane? Or did I forget that there was a test or something like that?"

Zack laughed. "No, London, I think you forgot to hug somebody."

London flew into his arms. She snuggled her face against his chest. "I feel like I just belong here." She looked up at him. "In Boston, I mean."

"You do." He pulled her in tighter. "Welcome home, London."

**X**

"Stop numero dos, la casa de Moseby." Zack said, as he slowed the van in front of a nice apartment building. They had already dropped Maddie off at her place.

"Alrighty, I'm going to get dinner started." Emma said, getting out of the car.

"Yes!" said Woody, as he got out.

"Why are Woody and Addison leaving?" London asked Zack.

"Oh, they're staying with Moseby." Zack whispered. "They're a little low on funds right now, and he didn't want them giving their money to, umm… Mister… Tipton." It was no secret that Moseby hated Tipton now, after everything he had done, from ruining the graduation ceremony to disowning London. However, it was still awkward for Zack to tell London about it.

London nodded her head sadly. "But everybody else is still at the hotel!" Zack quickly added.

London's eyes grew wide. "But where am I staying?"

"Right there." Zack assured. "Your mom was fine with staying in a hotel room there for a while. That's what Cody and Bailey are doing. And Esteban is totally cool about stuff like this."

"But I can't." London said, her bottom lip quivering. "Daddy said…"

"Hey, hey, hey! If that bastard even tries to kick you out, he'll have to go through me." Zack said firmly. "We're here."

Everyone got out at the hotel, and headed towards the elevators.

"Does anyone want to come to our room and have a late night snack?" Carey asked.

"No thanks, Mom. It's already way past my self-prescribed bedtime." Said Cody.

"But thank you for asking." Said Bailey.

"Amy, London?" Carey turned towards them.

London turned towards her mother. "Mom, you wanna?" She noticed Amy was staring at Zack with a strange expression. "Mommy!"

Amy shook her head. "What? Oh, yes, of course Carey. We'd love to."

They all got off on the twenty-third floor. Cody and Bailey headed down the opposite hallway, and the rest of the group went into the Martins' suite.

"Well, do you want me to whip you up a treat?" Carey said.

"Err…" said London, remembering Carey's cooking. "How about we just have hot chocolate?"

"Good call." Zack whispered in her ear. They both giggled quietly.

They went in and Carey quickly made the mugs of hot chocolate. "I don't want to seem like an awful host but I'm actually exhausted."

"Mom, just go to bed. I'll take over as host." Zack gave her a cheeky smile.

Carey groaned. "I'd rather you didn't. Anyway, the couch is my bed."

"Oh no Carey," London said, as she began drinking her hot chocolate quickly, "We'll get out of here. Right, mom?"

"Right." Amy nodded, "And perhaps Zack would like to show us to our room?"

Zack smiled and shrugged. "Sure."

As they walked down the hallway, Zack and London fell in step together as Amy slowed down to watch them from behind.

"We should go shopping tomorrow." Zack said absent-mindedly.

"You want to go shopping?" London said. She sounded confused but her eyes lit up.

"No. I want you to go shopping. And this probably means I will end up going as well."

She poked him playfully in the stomach. "You are correct."

They both laughed. "Ok, this is your room." They all plopped the bags on the ground.

"Mommy, which one has my night stuff?" Amy pointed at one of the bags, and London opened it up, and grabbed some things like pajamas and a toothbrush.

"Alright, night London." Zack said.

London hugged him and then kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Zack." She collected her things and walked into the bathroom.

"Night, Ms. T." Zack said. He noticed his voice squeaked a little. He could only blame London.

"Wait, Zack." Ms. Tipton said, as they heard the shower turn on. "I want to talk to you."

"What about?" He asked, confused.

"This is the first time in a while that I've seen London so happy. You really seem to care about her. But London really was at her happiest when she was married. I want to see London be with a man again, be loved again. That's where you come in."

Zack's mouth dropped open. "You mean… you want me… and London… to be… like… together?" He exclaimed.

"No! Of course not!" Amy shook her head. "What kind of mother would want their daughter to end up with a guy like you? No job, no wealth, a player, irresponsible, childish."

"Yeah." Zack said. He was relieved she didn't want him wooing London, but he couldn't pretend those comments didn't sting a little. But they were all completely true.

"I want London to be with someone in her old league. Someone wealthy, smart, and talented. And preferably famous, so she can fit right back in with her old celebrity status. It's just, you know London so well, and you really care about her. Plus, I know you have had access to all sorts of people around the world. I want you to help me find a boy like that for London. What do you say?"

"Gosh, Ms. T., I'm not really known for being the best matchmaker." Zack said awkwardly. He had ruined more than a few potential romances for his friends over the years.

"Oh, please Zack!" Amy fluttered her eyes at him. "London would be SO happy."

Zack sighed. "Yeah, she probably would be. But where am I going to find a rich smart talented famous guy who's nice and would be nuts about London?"

**X**

"Marcus, thanks for driving up here so quickly."

Marcus smiled at Zack. "Man, if I can't be there when a friend needs me, then what does that say about me? And, umm, I believe you said you had a surprise for me."

Marcus Little had stayed in New York long after Retainer Baby the Musical was taken off Broadway. His Broadway career had really taken off, and he had starred in multiple roles. There had been several rumors about a movie deal swirling around, and he had begun independently releasing some singles, which were all reasonable successes. Needless to say, Lil' Little was back on top.

He was perfect. Okay, maybe not perfect, but under the circumstances, he was exactly whom Zack had needed to find. Marcus was very rich and successful, and he was still friends with many celebrities. He was a lot more mature and grounded than Zack, and, best of all, he was crazy about London.

Marcus had never given up on his crazy fantasy that he could end up with London. In fact, the topic was one that Zack had tried so hard to avoid every time they had hung out since high school. He wasn't sure why, but ever since Marcus had confidently stated that he loved London way back then, the thought of them actually getting together just irked Zack. He wasn't sure why. It still bothered him. However, Marcus was totally right for London, according to her mother's specifications.

"Oh, yeah, your surprise. Well, it's right in the lobby, waiting for you."

Marcus smiled widely. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go downstairs!" The elevator loudly dinged, and they walked in, leaving Marcus' floor. "I'm really excited. I mean, seeing the whole gang again was awesome, but I knew my ol' roomie would have something special for me!"

Zack chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Just remember, I called you here for a favor." The doors opened to the lobby. "Ok, ready for your surprise."

"I've been ready for like, hours, Zack." Marcus heard a familiar voice say. A gorgeous girl wearing a tortoiseshell dress with red high heels and a matching red ribbon in her silky straight black ponytail skipped over to Zack. She didn't seem to notice Marcus as she searched around Zack. "Where is it? What is it?"

Zack was laughing. "Down, girl. This is your surprise." He grasped London's shoulders and turned her towards Marcus. "London, Marcus. Marcus, London."

The goofy, excitable attitude London had when she thought she was just hanging with Zack went away. "Hey… Marcus." She chuckled awkwardly. "Long time no see."

Oh no, Zack had been afraid of this. London was putting her walls up again. He turned towards Marcus, who seemed ecstatic.

"London! I can't believe it. It's been so long. You look even prettier than you did in high school." He said.

"Well, I, umm, thank you." She fiddled her thumbs together. She suddenly noticed Amy coming into the lobby. "Oh, Marcus, this is my mother." She said, desperate for something to talk about.

"How do you do?" Marcus said.

"Why, hello." She replied. "And you are?"

"I'm one of London and Zack's old friends, Marcus Little."

She smiled at him. "What do you do Marcus?"

Marcus put on a cocky smile, as he bopped his head around a little. "Oh, I'm a musician. You might have heard of my younger alter ego self, Lil' Little. I also have several singles out, and I'm a lead actor on Broadway. Not to mention several potential movie deals."

Amy seemed intrigued. She gently pulled Zack to the side. "Is this the boy you picked for London?"

"Yes." He said quietly. "We're all friends, he's a great guy, super rich, celebrity connections, and he's had a crush on London since he was sixteen."

"He sounds perfect!" She said.

"Yeah," said Zack. "Now I just need to tell Marcus about it."

He turned back towards Marcus and London. She was fiddling through her purse, trying to keep her face away from him, while he was gazing at her.

"London, darling, let's go." Amy said.

"But Zack and I…" She turned back towards him.

Zack smiled. "No worries, London. We'll hang out later."

Marcus popped his head up. "Yeah, we'll all hang out."

"Great." London said awkwardly, as she turned around to leave Zack and Marcus alone together in the lobby.

As soon as she was gone, Marcus swiveled around towards Zack. "Dude, if I didn't know any better, I would be thinking that you've been trying to move in on my lady while I was in New York."

Zack bit his tongue to keep back all the snarky comments he had inside about London never liking Marcus. Because getting London to like Marcus was his entire goal here! "Well, obviously, you don't know any better. London and I are JUST FRIENDS. That's all we've ever been and that's all we'll ever be. Remember how I said I called you here for a favor?" Zack grimaced. "I… want… you… to… end up with London."

Marcus smiled huge. "For real? I never thought you would."

Zack was pretty sure his eye was twitching. "Y…yes, well, now I do. London's mom and I think she needs a loving boyfriend again. I really want her to be happy."

"Zack, if you care so much about London, why aren't you filling that role?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "London could never go for a guy like me. I've already told you, she's really picky about the guys she dates. I want London to be with a guy who's a rich successful somebody, not a poor player immature nobody. And we're JUST FRIENDS."

"Well, I'm London's friend." Marcus countered.

"Yes, but you've always had a creepy unfriendly crush on her." Zack said, brushing Marcus' point to the side. "Dude, I know you're dying to go out with London. This plan will work out perfectly. But, you have to make sure to never tell London any of this ever."

"Sure. So now what?"

Just then, the Zack's phone rang. "It's London." He said. "Answer it."

"Me?" said Marcus. "Why? It's your phone!"

"Just answer, and ask her out."

Marcus put the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Zack!" He heard London say. "Sorry about my mom ruining today. Why don't we go out to lunch tomorrow?"

"Actually, it's Marcus, London." He said nervously. "I… would like to go to lunch tomorrow. With you."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you and Zack tomorrow then."

"Wait, London, I meant just me and…" But it was too late; she had already hung up.

"So?" Zack tilted his head at his friend.

"She wants to go to lunch with me AND you." Marcus wailed.

Zack shrugged. "Not a problem, buddy. I'll fix it."

**X**

London stood outside the Tipton, in the sunshine. She peeked her head back into the hotel, then down both sides of the road. Where were the guys? Suddenly, she saw an extremely posh silver convertible sports car pull up in front of the hotel. Wow. London had normally used limos or private jets when she was rich, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate an expensive car.

The car's window opened, and inside was none other than Marcus Little. "Hey, girl."

"Marcus? Cool car." She said.

"Yeah, I'm renting it while I'm here. Ready to go to lunch?" He said.

"Ok!" She eagerly got in the car. "Wow, it's so cool! Does it come in pink? Or sparkly?"

Marcus laughed. "It does if you want it to."

"Well, now we just need Zack." But right as she said those words, she noticed the car was moving.

"London, I forgot to tell you, Zack couldn't make it. He has some work to do." Marcus said.

London stared at him in dismay. "What? What work could Zack possibly have to do?"

Marcus shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's writing or something."

London slid down in her seat. "Oh."

They drove for a few minutes in silence. Trying to break it, Marcus said, "Where do you want to go to eat? Last time my tour bus stopped in Boston, we went to the best fish place."

"Umm, I'm not really in the mood for fish." She said quietly.

"Well, then, where do you want to go?" He said, turning to her.

"Actually, I just remembered, Mommy said she was making something special for me for lunch today, so would you mind just taking me back to the hotel?" London asked.

"Oh. Okay, London. Whatever you want." Marcus said, sounding kind of down.

The car stopped in front of the hotel. "Thanks Marcus." London said as she got out of the car. She rocked back and forth on her flats, not knowing what else to say. "Uh, bye." She said very quickly, as she ran inside.

Marcus groaned to himself. Man, he thought. Zack's not gonna be happy.

**X**

"I am not pleased with your work, Marcus." Zack said, glowering over Marcus, who was sitting on his sofa. "You've been here for a whole week already, and you haven't made any progress at all!"

"Hey!" Marcus said. "It isn't so easy."

"What? I would have made twice as much progress as you!"

Marcus sneered at him. "Is progress with girls code for sleeping with them in your book?"

Zack glared at him. Ok, yeah, so Zack had been with a couple, or more than a couple, girls. But he didn't have to turn that into an insult. The thought of Marcus getting to that level with London was laughable, revolting, yet, needed, if this was going to go anywhere. The thought made Zack sick. Whatever, that was a bridge he'd cross when he got there! "You've only managed to get London out twice, and both times she cut the date short. I thought you had a way with the ladies, man!"

"Well, it's hard to be when the selected lady only cares about hanging out with one man; her buddy Zack Martin!" Marcus said.

Zack stared at him, confused. "So London doesn't want to hang out with you unless she is with me?"

"Yes!" Marcus groaned. "She's so stu-"

"Shut up." Zack suddenly growled. "Don't you call her stupid." He said defensively.

"Sorry." Marcus said, taken aback.

"You should be. Now, if I can only get you two together when I'm around, there's only one solution! A double date."

"Who are you going to go with then?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, I'll find somebody. There's probably a billion of my desperate ex-girlfriends who would die for another crack at the Zack."

**X**

"Dinner for four. This is nice." Marcus said, sitting across from London. She looked really pretty, in a floaty white and silver dress.

"Yeah. And this is a nice restaurant." London commented. It was a big place with a dance floor and an eating area. "Umm, any idea when Zack will get here?" It was still extremely awkward for London when she was alone with Marcus.

"Actually, I think he's here." He said, as a blond man wearing a black dress shirt came over to them.

"Hey guys!" Zack said chirpily.

"Hi Zack." London said, sounding genuinely happy for the first time all night.

"Zack, where's your date?" Marcus asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Zack moaned.

Just then, a tall, chubby woman with big curly hair and glasses came marching up behind Zack in very high heels. "There you are. I was beginning to think you forgot about me, Zackykins!"

Zack was trying to hide such a disturbing face from her. "Guys," He said, as he winced. "This is Agnes. Agnes, London and Marcus."

"Hi!" Marcus said, eagerly. He pulled the chair from beside him out. "Won't you sit down, Agnes?"

"Thank you." She said. Zack stared at both of them, confused. He took the final chair next to London.

"What a catch." London whispered sarcastically to him.

"I know. But she was the only girl I knew who would definitely come." He whispered back.

"Marcus, I can't help feeling like I know you from somewhere." Agnes said, smiling to Marcus.

"Well, are you a Lil' Little fan?" He asked her.

"YES! I slept on him every night! He was my first crush! I loved him so much!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I'm… him."

"No way! Oh my, now I'm star struck!" She said. "I'm going to have to warn you, I can be a crazy admirer!"

"Ain't that the truth." Zack said under his breath. London giggled.

"That's okay." Marcus said, smiling. "I like my crazy fans. And I like getting to know them. Especially when they're as beautiful as you."

Zack mimed barfing, as London giggled again.

"Oh stop it, honey-bunny. You're making me blush." Agnes said, although they could all tell she adored the attention.

As their food arrived, a song came blaring through the speakers.

"God, what a stupid song." London said aloud, as Zack nodded.

"What!" Agnes cried. "I love this song!"

"Yeah, this song actually helped inspire me to become a musician." Marcus said.

Agnes smiled at him. "Marcus, you are so CUTE. Come dance with me!" They both got up and made their way over to the dance floor.

Zack was staring at them, dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

London tilted her head as she watched them dance. "They like each other. Couldn't you tell?" She said, softly smiling as she watched.

"But, but…" Zack stammered. Marcus was supposed to like London. Not Agnes. Who in their right mind would like Agnes? "I mean, Marcus and Agnes? That couple makes no sense!"

"Why doesn't it make sense?" London said, turning towards him.

"Well, they have nothing in common!" He exclaimed.

"That is the perfect couple." London said. "Opposites attract."

"No, what about Cody and Bailey? They're like the same person!"

"Well," London squinted. "They are opposite, in a way. Cody's a city boy, while Bailey is straight out of the country. Bailey's tough while Cody's wimpy. A couple needs to have some things in common, like, intelligence and personality, but some things different, like behavior."

Zack thought about what she said. If that was true, then she would need, hmm, a guy who wasn't great in school, but was smart in other ways. He'd be poor, the opposite of her being rich, and he'd be a real guy, opposite of her girliness. But he would have to be fun, childlike, devious, and secretly a sweet person, just like London. For some reason, Zack felt that sounded a little too familiar.

"Ok, well," Zack said, "How can they be in love already? They literally just met!"

London shrugged. "Every love story is different. Sometimes, it's love at first sight." She glanced over at Agnes and Marcus, slow dancing. "But sometimes, it takes years of friendship and a million meetings."

Zack couldn't help turning to stare at London when she said that. She was still watching Marcus and Agnes. Years of friendship and a million meetings? But, Zack thought, that sounds just like… us.

"Whatever!" Zack said, to both London and himself. "I'm sure this whole 'Agnes and Marcus' thing isn't going to last."

* * *

**Well, is it going to last? Agnes+Marcus= weirdest pairing I've written so far. And how accurate is Zack's claim that he's JUST FRIENDS with London? Remember to review!**


	12. The Last Goodbye

**Again, sorry about the wait. I made a little cover for this story. It's nearly complete.**

* * *

POP! The sound of champagne being opened could be heard around the hotel. The party was full of loud and happy people. Except Zack. No, Zack was actually pretty upset. He wrung his hands together. How on Earth did this happen?

"To Marcus and Agnes!" Someone toasted loudly. Everyone cheered.

They were engaged. Officially. Where had he gone wrong?

"Zack? Zack? Hello?" London's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Umm, sorry London." He mumbled. Sorry that he once again failed at matchmaking.

London smiled at him. "Just making sure you weren't ignoring me. I mean, we did come here together."

Oh yeah. But she was most definitely not his date! London was wearing this silky little red dress, and he thought she looked mind-blowing in it. In a FRIENDLY way. Nothing more than that… ever… nope. Uggh, Zack's brain was a little scattered right now.

"Let's go sit down." She said to him. "This is really cute, isn't it? I mean, nothing like my wedding, but still."

"I still don't get how they ended up together." Zack said.

London rolled her eyes. "Do I have to explain it to you again?"

"NO!" Zack exclaimed. His conversation with London about her ideas about love was still buzzing around in his head. It had just… hit a little too close to home.

"Ok." London answered. "Are you alright Zack? It seems like something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong London." He said.

"Ok. Remember, if anything's wrong, you can just tell me."

She ran her red nails gently through Zack's hair. He just couldn't stop looking at her. But then he mentally slapped himself, and pulled his chair out, away from her.

Friends, Zack thought to himself. We're just friends. Remember what happened last time you had the hots for London? You ended up with a slap and no London for years. And that's not going to happen again.

"Everybody. Yoo-hoo!" Agnes was tapping loudly on a wine glass with a knife.

"She's going to give a speech." London whispered.

"I know," Zack said. "But she's drunk."

It was true. Agnes was wobbling around and she had a glazed expression on her face.

"Guys, today was the happiest day of my life!" Agnes said in a slurred voice. "Because me and my Marcus…" She blew him a little kiss. "Got engaged. Whee! And tomorrow, we're gonna, gonna, get married! And I'm soooo happy." She sighed. "I have to thank the person who brought me and my Marcus together."

London smiled at Zack. He was also smiling, and already getting ready to stand up.

"And that person is…" Agnes turned smiling towards their table. "…London Tipton!"

London had this extremely confused look on her face. As for Zack, he was confused as well as he sat back down.

"You see, it all started with London. And Zackykins. You see, Zack thought London needed a man. And so he picked Marcus. And they were supposed to end up together. And I came in, and I guess I just got lucky!"

Many people were laughing at Agnes' story, but London could just stare in shock and horror. At this point, Marcus was trying to get his bride-to-be to shut up, but she was still talking.

"It was so funny when Marcus first told me. Poor Zack! He tried so hard to get London and Marcus together."

That was it! London couldn't listen to this anymore! She got up and ran trying to hide her face and her tears.

"London!" Zack threw his napkin from his lap and ran after her. He followed her into the women's restroom.

"London, listen to me…" He began.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. It was a mixture of both her genuine and hysterical crying.

"London…" He took one step towards her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! JUST KEEP AWAY!" She attempted to contain herself. "How could you do this to me, Zack! I thought you were my friend!"

"London, I am your friend!" He said desperately. "Just listen!"

"Listen to what? This is exactly why I couldn't stay in Boston, Zack! Do you guys all think I'm nothing? That I'm pathetic and useless without money? And that I must have a rich husband?" London asked furiously. "I was doing fine on my own Zack! Just fine! Until my best friend went and stabbed me in the back!"

Now Zack was feeling angry himself. "I just wanted you to believe in love again! Believe that the world isn't such a dark place as you had thought!"

"Well, it looks like I was right! My own friends manipulate me!" She yelled.

"London, for Christ's sakes, I just wanted you to be happy!" Zack yelled back.

"How Zack! How could you possibly think I'd be happy with Marcus?" London cried desperately.

"I don't know! Would you be happy with me?" Zack shouted very loudly.

London was taken aback by this question. Was he asking if she would be happy… married to Zack? Both of them becoming… much more than friends?

"Well, would you?" Zack shouted. Apparently, he was so angry with her he hadn't realized the magnitude of what he had just said.

"Just… just go." London whispered. "I have to go."

"London…" He began again.

"NO, ZACK!" She yelled. She took off in a run out of the bathroom.

Zack ran his hand over his face. Dammit! And in his immense frustration, he punched the bathroom mirror, smashing it to pieces.

**X**

London just kept running until she was back in the dark and nearly empty lobby. She dropped into one of the chairs and covered her eyes to keep from crying.

"Love's the problem, isn't it?"

London looked up to whoever had just spoken. "Cody?"

"I heard you and Zack fighting." He sat down in the chair next to her. "Love's always the problem."

"Love?" She whispered.

"Yes, love." He replied. "Every time, every single time a boy and a girl try to be just friends, love gets in the way. Happens all the time with Zack. Max, Maddie, Maya. It's the very principle that my six-month plan is based around. And no two people try harder to be just friends than you and Zack. Ever since we all met. Let's face it, if you didn't, you'd have killed each other by now." Cody sighed. "Unfortunately, it looks like the universe wants you two to be something more."

"Cody…" London started.

"If you deny it, you're only hurting yourself. If you expect Zack to make the first move, forget it. The idiot doesn't even realize he's in love. Just think about it, London." Cody got up to leave. "London, you really are richer than everybody. True love is such a treasure that so many people go forever without finding it. And you've found it twice." And with that he left her alone.

London sat and felt her lip quivering. Zack. Every single thought about him filled her with so many emotions. Anger, annoyance, but never sadness. Happiness, fun, and lots of laughter. And there was that one funny little emotion that drove everyone crazy. An emotion London thought she could never feel about anyone ever again.

"I love Zack." She said out loud, to herself. "I love Zack! I'm in love with him!"

There was a thud as Mr. Moseby fainted and hit the floor.

"London, I'm so sorry about tonight." Marcus said, after coming into the lobby and briefly glancing at Moseby's body.

"Where's Zack?" She asked. He noticed her whole face seemed to be lit up. He thought she had been crying.

"I think he went up to his room." Marcus replied.

London ran and started pressing the elevator button frantically.

**X**

Zack chucked a rock down towards the pavement from the window of his room in the suite. Life sucks, he thought bitterly. He never even heard the rock hit the ground. He couldn't take the quiet!

"London." He said aloud, just to break the silence. He took another swing from the beer bottle he was holding, and glanced at his knuckles, which were slightly cut up from punching the mirror. It did hurt a little.

"Why do I even care?" He muttered. "I don't feel anything when I get hurt. But why does it hurt so much when she cries? And it's even worse when I make her cry. When I make London cry."

He finished the beer and threw the bottle out the window, watching it fall twenty-three stories and smash to pieces. "I'm a bastard."

"Zack." He heard her voice right behind him.

"Dammit!" He almost fell off the windowsill. "London! How did you get in here?"

"You left the door open." She said, smiling, as she shut the bedroom door.

"Oh." He said, stupidly. He walked over and sat on his bed. London went and sat next to him. "Why are you here?"

She blushed. "I… realized something important."

"Was it that you can't get really drunk with only one beer?" He said sadly.

"No." She scooted closer to him, and ran her hands through his hair again.

Zack quickly looked her over. "I never got to tell you that you look amazing tonight. Because I'm a jerk."

"You aren't a jerk, Zack. You're very important to me." She said slowly.

"No, after tonight, you probably hate me." He closed his eyes and just enjoyed London's hands on his head.

"No, Zack, I have to tell you…" London stammered nervously. Zack opened his eyes and turned towards her. "I wanted to tell you that I lov…"

She never got to finish what she was going to say, as Zack cut her off with a kiss. She eagerly kissed him back. Suddenly, he had flipped her onto her back, and now he was on top. She didn't care. She gave Zack everything that night.

**X**

Dammit! Of all the stupid mistakes he had made in his life, last night had to have been his worst ever! He felt sick to his stomach. She was London Tipton; heiress, princess, angel, best friend. She wasn't just another stupid girl out there to hump and dump. He had ruined it all. Had he ended one of his oldest friendships? He was just sitting in his seat, watching Marcus marry crazy old Agnes, with one thought on his mind: I've lost her forever.

Wow! She felt ecstatic. She was with Zack. She loved him, and now they were together, after one blissful night. Cody had been right; she'd found true love twice. Zack was and always would be the most important guy in her life. Was this the start of a whole new relationship? After this wedding, she thought, I'll tell him exactly how I feel. I don't want to lose him, ever!

The wedding ended, and the newly married Littles left for their honeymoon. Everyone else gradually filed out. The only two people left in the church were London and Zack.

"London," He cleared his throat. "I have to say something."

"Zack," She was smiling brightly, "Me too."

"Just let me finish, London." He sounded so heartbroken, but she let him go first. "What happened last night… shouldn't have happened."

"What?" London stammered.

He shook his head. "It was a huge mistake, and I should never have taken advantage of you like that."

"You think it was a mistake?" She cried.

"Yes. I'm so sorry London." He said sadly.

He doesn't love me, she thought. He wants to take back last night. "Zack, it was a mistake. This whole thing was a mistake. Our friendship is just one big mistake and one coincidence after another." She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "We're both idiots."

"What! London, what are you talking about? Listen, I don't think you understand!" Zack gasped.

"I completely understand. If last night was a mistake, then so is this friendship." London wiped her eyes, and walked out of the church, leaving a dumbfounded Zack behind.

**X**

"Zack!" Carey yelled. "Get off of the couch! C'mon Zack, it's been a week since London left Boston and all you've been doing is sitting here on the couch since then."

Zack didn't say anything. He stuffed his face deeper into the pillow. He hadn't said a word to anyone since London left, which shocked everyone. According to Moseby, London had left the country and hadn't said where she was going. Everyone was speculating that it was Zack's fault.

The phone rang. "Zack, get that please! It's probably my costume people." Zack made no move whatsoever. "Uggh, Zack." Carey grabbed the phone. "Hello? Oh yes, hi Diane. So I was thinking the blue dress would be perfect for…" Someone was knocking on the door. "Zack, would you… oh, forget it!" Carey exclaimed, as the knocking got louder. "Diane, I'm going to have to call you back. Zack, what is the matter with you? Not answering phones, not answering doors, not talking! I swear, you're just like your…" Carey opened the door. "…father?'

Kurt half-smiled at her. "Well, he is my son."

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Carey said, stunned.

"I needed to talk in person with my son, if you don't mind."

Carey nodded her head. "Oh, sure. But he's not talking…"

"Dad?" Zack exclaimed.

Carey groaned. "I'll be in the bedroom." She said as she left to give them some privacy.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" said Zack.

Kurt sat down next to him. "Do you know what every man loves about having a son? They want their boy to end up just like them when they grow up. I must be the first man in history who prays each and every day that my sons turn out nothing like me. Cody, he's stayed clear on that path. But sometimes I worry I passed a little too much on to you Zacky. Like my legacy of failures. At life and in love." Kurt suddenly seemed to perk up a little. "But then I look at London. Such a beautiful girl, sweet but devious, with this childlike innocence about her. And I think, he's going to be fine, as long as he has her." Then Kurt sighed. "London called me in Paris a few days ago. She said she wanted to say bye before she went away forever. She didn't say why, but I knew. Only MY son could break a heart that sweet."

"Dad," Zack said desperately. "I love London. I really truly love London. But how can she ever love a guy like me?"

Kurt chuckled. "That's what we boys will never get about girls. How can they love morons like us? They're really getting the short end of the stick here. But I've learned not to question it. I had the most beautiful and amazing wife in the world, but I let her slip through my fingers. God never gave me another chance."

"You know what Dad," Zack stood up. "You're right. But I'm not going to let London slip through my fingers." And he started running out the door.

Kurt smiled, but jumped as he turned and saw Carey right behind him.

"You know Kurt," She said softly. "The chances God never gives are the ones we need to reach for ourselves."

**X**

Zack was driving like a maniac. He had to get to the airport and then to Paris, where he knew London would be. Just like last time. All he could think of was London.

_"Me? I'm London Tipton, heiress and fashionista. I'm rich."_

_ "I'm going to miss you Zack."_

_"We used to spend all our time in detention together! And I used to help you trick stupid girls by pretending I was your ex!"_

_"Never again forever for the rest of my life!"_

_"Aren't you forgetting that we spent 3 wonderful years together on a luxury cruise?"_

_"Ha, I always knew you would end up working for me."_

_"Hey, I'm the best buyer, they're bestsellers, it makes perfect sense."_

_"I did tell you I loved Paris."_

_"I think I'm actually going to miss you Zack."_

_"But sometimes, it takes years of friendship and a million meetings."_

_"I wanted to tell you that I lov…"_

He was there. In front of the little brown brick house covered in ivy. But no one was home. London hadn't come to Paris. He was never going to find her.


	13. Epilogue

**Special thanks to Boris Yeltsin, Gomez Lili, owlhero, BsBLady, and all the other people who reviewed this story, Guests or not.**

* * *

_His story was finished. Zack sighs heavily. "I couldn't find her. I couldn't get in contact with her. I had no clue. BUT… all I could remember was how much London seemed to love those stupid sappy books. And as soon as I sat down, the story poured right out of me. Everything I said… and everything I wanted to say. And I was hoping that she'd read it… and maybe she wouldn't want to stay hidden any longer."_

_The crowd sits in total silence. Percival seems to have finally calmed down. Vicky shyly raises her hand._

_"Mr. Martin… I mean, Zack… so let me get this completely clear. You wrote this book purely to reach out to a girl you're in love with?"_

_Zack nods solemnly. The girls in the crowd seem to swoon a little. "That's even better than the book!" One cries._

_"But Zack," Vicky says, "What if you never see London again? What will you do then?"_

_Zack smiles. "Oh, I'll see her again. Life's a lot longer than you think."_

**X**

_Zack stands in front of the Tipton, looking up at it. He's been on the go his whole life, but this is the one place he's always felt at home. All he wants to do is just collapse into bed after entering. The conference has only given him more stress. He's about to go inside, greet the doormen and bellhop, and then hit the elevator button like always, when he hears a voice behind him._

_"I read it."_

_Zack flips around to see a beautiful Asian girl, wearing for the first time in years, something pink and sparkly. "What?" He can barely get it out of his mouth._

_"I read your book." She says softly._

_"Did you like it?" He asks._

_She nods. "It reminded me of a friend."_

_"Really?" He takes a few steps towards her slowly._

_She nods again. "I met him when we were just kids. By accident. And we ended up knowing each other for years. And we just kept seeing each other. Over and over. And he became my very best friend." A few tears start to fall from her cheeks._

_"And then what?" Zack asks. "You… you fell in love with him or something?" She nods for a third time, very slowly. She is about to cry. "Because he fell in love with you. Totally in love with you. And then you left him. Why?"_

_"Because he didn't stop me." She whimpers._

_"Your friend sounds like such a jerk." Zack says bitterly._

_"Don't you dare say anything bad about my friend!" She says loudly. She walks up to him so they're only inches away from each other. She is trying to contain herself._

_"What happens if I do?" Zack asks._

_"You're going to wish you'd never been bor-"_

_He cuts her off with a kiss. They're kissing and it's almost magical. And he finally says it. "I love you, London."_

**_"Be honest with yourself, you can't have boy and girl best friends without a slight bit of attraction." ~Anonymous_**


End file.
